Outside Looking In
by supercherryninja
Summary: Yuuki is a social outcast at her school, but she has a hopeless crush on Kaname Kuran, the school's most popular boy. She knows it can't be, but she still hopes and dreams anyway. Teenage hormones are a pain in the ass sometimes. All Human. KanaYuu. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Konichiwa! How are you guys? Welcome, to my very first VK multi-chapter story! So basically the plot is this: Yuuki and her friends are outcasts in the social standings, but Yuuki has a crush on Mr. Popular, Kaname Kuran (*cue dramatic music*). **

**Anyway, to people who have never read anything of mine, my name is Jessica or Jess! This FF account is a joint account between my cousin, Kimmy, and me. Welcome to newcomers and oldcomers (is that a word?) alike.**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to Robert O. (who has waited a very long time for this fic), AshMuch (who I owe a lifetime of gratitude), and Alligatorface24 (who will always be a hero in my eyes).**

**I wanted this story to be a high-school drama, but I would prefer if this isn't too cliché or unreal. So, if this story starts heading that way please tell me! **

**Pairings so far are:**

**Kaname x Yuuki**

**Kain x Ruka**

**Aidou x Yori**

**Ichijo x Seiren**

**Shiki x Rima**

**Ichiru x Seiren**

**If you guys don't like the pairings or would like any other pairings please tell me. **

**Um, everyone in this fic is human. I've noticed that there aren't a lot of all human fics for KanaYuu fics, so I decided to do one. If anyone else had already done this idea, I'm not copying. I don't read a lot of VK fics anymore, just because I don't have time. I don't read a lot of fics in general. However, if you want me to read a fic of yours and review, I will try to do so. **

**Thanks to all who are reading this!**

**xxx**

Yuuki Cross sighed when she walked through the classroom's door. She was tired and exhausted. A long night of homework had thoroughly worn her out. The closer she got to college freedom, the farther it seemed. Still, when she was with her friend Ruka, Yuuki sent her a weak smile and walked to her.

Yuuki Cross had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair with eyes that constantly changed from an inviting, warm red wine to a chocolate orbs that would melt that heart of anybody that looked straight at them. She was a bit short and tomboyish, but nevertheless she was pretty.

Ruka Souen had long dirty blonde hair that fell to her waist in elegant waves. Her eyes were the color of a dusky rose. She was tall and willowy, and she held herself with pride and grace. Even with a scowl on her face, the blonde managed to look elegant.

"About time you showed up," the Ruka muttered under her breath when Yuuki approached, "they're driving me crazy."

Yuuki spared a tired glance toward a group of shrieking and giggling girls, "What is it this time?" she asked as if she already knew the answer.

"Apparently," replied Ruka, her voiced filled with disgust, "Kaname asked Sara to be his girlfriend."

Yuuki snorted. It had been totally expected. Sara Shirabuki was "Miss Popular" and Kaname Kuran was "Mr. Popular." No surprise there. Well, Yuuki was a bit shocked. She actually knew Kaname. Okay, well not that well. Actually, she didn't know him at all. But he had saved her from a weird pervert when she was in middle school, and he talked to her sometimes. Not that often, but enough to see that he wasn't a jerk, or not a big one at least. Yuuki knew that power could make you arrogant, and having a whole bunch of random girls' numbers would make any guy arrogant, or at least that was Yuuki's opinion. Yuuki sighed. She knew that this was stupid; she knew she was lying to herself. She knew Kaname was arrogant and a jerk, but she _still_ liked him anyway. Teenage hormones were a pain in the ass sometimes.

Yuuki's spirits were lifted a little though when another girl with wavy, short light brown hair walked in. It was her best friend Sayori, but friends called her Yori.

"Hey, Yori!" Yuuki greeted.

"Hey," Yori returned, "How are things going? You look annoyed."

Ruka butted into the conversation, "Kaname asked Sara out."

"Oh, that explains all of the girls' conversations, but what about the guys?"

"Bragging rights," Yuuki and Ruka replied together with disgust.

"I guess boys really don't mature earlier than girls," Yori observed.

"Are you saying that my boyfriend is immature, Yori?" asked a girl who had appeared to join in the girls conversation.

There was no denying that this girl was very pretty. Her strawberry- blonde hair looked like strands of gold in the sunlight, and her blue eyes glittered with amusement. Next to the girl was a quiet-looking boy with dark-reddish maroon-colored hair and blue eyes that almost looked translucent. It seemed that he was the girl's boyfriend, since he was holding her by the waist.

"I guess Shiki can be the exception, Rima," Yori agreed with the new girl, greeting the boy with a nod and gave a quick hug to the girl. The sudden sound of girls singing grabbed their attention.

"Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
Cos you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes"

The girls in the classroom were dancing crazily, singing at the top of their lungs.

"My first went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  
Well My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooh  
Oooooooh"

Yori rolled her eyes at the noise, "I don't get it. Some of them can actually sing, but when they all sing together it just becomes a yelling contest."

"That's high school girls for you, Yori." informed Ruka, sighing, "Crazy, social-climbing, boy-hungry freaks." The contempt in Ruka's voice was evident.

"Are you saying that you're a crazy, social-climbing, boy-hungry freak, Ruka? After all, you used to be one of those popular girls," Rima drawled.

"What about you, Rima? You could be one of those popular girls too. After all, you and Shiki keep on getting invited to those parties that Yuki and Yori are never invited to," Ruka shot back.

"That's only because Shiki and I are models. Therefore the fact that we have our pictures plastered all over the magazines they read, and we're invited to all these parties that they hear about on TV, and I get to meet all these people they think are hot, makes them want to become our friend so they can tag along and try to become important. So, they're social-climbing freaks." Rima explained, "Besides, you get invited to those parties too, don't you?"

"True, but that's only because I used to be in crowd." Ruka admitted.

"Anyway, this topic is making me depressed. Let's talk about something else," said Yuuki.

"Fine," Ruka assented, "What's everyone doing this weekend? If you guys are all free, I was thinking we could have a little get together at my house. We could go to the mall or just sit and talk."

"That sounds fun, Ruka," said Yori, "I would like to come. I don't have anything to do this weekend besides homework, and I can always do that Friday night.

Rima and Yuuki quickly told Ruka that they would be able to come over too. Shiki opted to skip this gathering. He didn't want to go shopping at the mall or sit and listen to girl talk.

Rima sympathetically patted his arm and kissed his cheek, "It's okay, Shiki. I understand. If you want, you can go and hang with some of the guys. I guess I won't see you on Saturday, but maybe we can hang out on Sunday, okay?"

Shiki quickly agreed and gave Rima a quick hug. He went to go talk with the other boys in the classroom.

"Hey, cousin," greeted Shiki, when he saw Kaname, "congrats on your new girlfriend."

Kaname and Shiki were cousins. Shiki's father had been Kaname's uncle, but Rido Kuran was dead now. He had left Shiki and his mother when Shiki was just a child. Rido's body had been found a few years later. No one was really sure what had happened to him; an investigation had been opened, but nothing had been found. Shiki and his mother hadn't been affected much by Rido's death.

Rido and Shiki's mother had met in high school. They became boyfriend and girlfriend soon after. However, when Shiki's mother had gotten pregnant with Shiki, Rido's parents forced Rido and Shiki's mother to marry each other. Shiki's mother was happy at first, but she soon realized that she didn't love Rido. When Senri Shiki was born, she gave him the name Senri and her own last name, Shiki. She didn't want her son to be affiliated with her high school mistakes. Besides, Rido had never taken an active part in Shiki's life. He lived in a different house from Shiki and his mother and sent checks every month for their welfare and would only visit once or twice a month. When the checks and visits stopped coming, Shiki and his mother assumed that Rido had decided to leave permanently, and they decided not to look into it.

Despite the fact that Rido lived away from his wife and son, Shiki and his mother had still been invited to all the Kuran family gatherings. Haruki and Juuri Kuran, Kaname's parents, had taken it upon themselves to welcome the two. Despite this, Kaname and Shiki didn't grow up with a close cousin bond, but they did have a nice, easygoing relationship. They respected and understood each other's need for space.

While they shared the same blood, and they were both tall, they shared almost nothing in common. Kaname Kuran had deep crimson eyes that could peer straight into your soul. His hair was a mass of curls and waves, but it never failed to look anything but elegant unlike Shiki's hair that always looked like a mess. Also, Kaname had this air about him that made people look up when he passed, unlike Shiki who preferred to stay unnoticed. It was this air about Kaname Kuran that made him "Mr. Popular." Some called it arrogance. Some called in confidence. And some called the regal air of a king.

"Thanks, Shiki," Kaname replied to Shiki's greeting, "How's Rima doing?"

"She's fine."

"If you two ever break up, make sure to tell me, Shiki! Your girlfriend sure is pretty even if she doesn't talk much!" carelessly exclaimed a boy with wavy blonde-hair and turquoise eyes that were dancing with mischief.

"Aidou, I suggest you shut up right now," said Shiki, glaring at the boy who had just talked.

"Fine, whatever you say," said Aidou flippantly, "Well, since Rima and Sara are no longer available, what about that Yuuki Cross? She's a pretty little thing, don't you think?"

Kaname smiled in amusement, "If you want to be pursue Yuuki Cross, I suggest that you get some pretty good health insurance first. That girl is crazy. She'll probably hurt you if you try to get near her."

Aidou smiled confidently, "That's fine. I'll break her. Don't you worry," and with that, Hanabusa Aidou left to talk to Yuuki Cross.

Yuuki and her friends were talking about how much they hated math class, when Aidou walked up to them. When the blonde-haired boy walked up to them, the conversation came to a grinding halt.

"Hello? Yuuki Cross? I wonder if you would do me the favor of going on a date with me Friday night."

Aidou's question was met with silence. Suddenly nervous, he looked back to the group of boys for support. He was met with a mixture of amusement and pity, but one messy blonde-haired boy with green eyes yelled out to him, "You can do it, Aidou!"

"Thanks a lot, Takuma, thanks a lot. That helps me so much," Aidou muttered under his breath.

Sighing, Aidou looked again at the unreadable face of Yuuki. He began to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

"Your name's Hanabusa Aidou, right?" asked the brown-haired girl finally.

"Yes." The question was more of a statement, but Aidou replied anyway, relieved that at least _something_ was happening.

"Well then, Hanabusa Aidou, I suggest that you go back to your little group and leave me alone unless you want to die," Yuuki said in an icy tone.

"So that's a no?" squeaked Aidou.

"That's a no, Aidou. Now leave before I kick where it's going to hurt." Yuuki's glare at Aidou was pure ice.

Needless to say, Aidou left. When he was gone, Yuuki looked at her friends, confused, her icy demeanor gone.

"Was that a dare of something? Why would he ask me out? It's not like I'm in the 'in crowd' like him, and I'm not pretty. If he wanted someone pretty, then he should just have asked Maria out. She's single, pretty, and nice." Yuuki look perplexed and a bit vexed.

"I don't know. Aidou's just weird. Just don't think about it. He's just playing around. He's a bit weird like that," Ruka stated.

"I guess," Yuuki uttered, looking exhausted.

"Anyway, look there's Zero!" exclaimed Yori, excitedly.

Zero Kiryu was Yuuki's adoptive brother. While Yuuki had adopted the last name Cross from her adoptive father, Zero had not done so. Maybe it was because Zero had been adopted when he was eleven, whereas Yuuki had been adopted when she was only five. Yuuki had grown up with her adoptive father, Kaien Cross; Zero had enjoyed eleven years with his real parents. Yuuki only had dim memories of her parents, but Zero could remember his parents' faces, and he even had pictures of them. While Yuuki only knew she had been adopted by Kaien Cross due to the fact that Kaien and her parents had been friends. The same went for Zero and Ichiru.

Zero was the older of a set of twins. His younger twin was named Ichiru. They were both devoted to each other. Though they were twins, Zero and Ichiru shared nothing in common besides their looks.

Zero and Ichiru shared the same silver hair and lavender eyes, but while Zero's eyes seemed to pierce one's very soul, Ichiru's eyes held compassion and understanding. Zero had a rebellious attitude, while Ichiru's attitude was gentle. While anger drove Zero, compassion drove Ichiru, but despite their differences, Yuuki loved them both.

Getting up from her seat, Yuuki ran up to beg Zero for help with math homework. Zero gave one of his rare smiles, and the two sat down to work. Looking at them, the three girls who had been left behind couldn't help but wonder if the two were just loving siblings or if something else was there.

**xxx**

**So that's the end! Please tell me how you liked it! All reviewers will get a treat! Songs are "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship and "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 ft. Kesha. The songs names are in the same order they appeared. Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry, but updates will be slow. **

_**Kimmy's Notes: Summer is waaay too short. Where did it all go? D:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I would just like to say that I'm sorry, but updates are going to be slow. I'm sorry, but school comes first! I would just like to thank all of you guys for your reviews! I've never had so many at once! Thank you so much! I love you all!**

**Thanks so much to:**

**Abeytu**

**Alligatorface24 – Thanks for bearing the KanaYuu evilness for me! I've got some Zeki in here for you!**

**Amphibious Draculina**

**animeangelic**

**Ari1027Nicole**

**Bluesparkleification**** – Thanks for making me get off my lazy butt and write!**

**CardcaptorSakura16 – My first reviewer on this fic! Thank you so much!**

**Desertliliac**

**IceIris () – Kimmy and I work really hard to makes this fic the best it can be! I'm glad you appreciate it!**

**LAB-NNOC – I'm so glad you like it!**

**music4soul**

**Sesshomarubaby18 – Thanks for the review!**

**Sora Nadeshiko**

**vampiresam95**

**whiterosetenshi**** – I'm glad you like it! BTW, how'd you come up with your name? It sounds so pretty!**

**xXDarknessofDeathXx**** – I'm so sorry you have to go to school, if it helps, I have to go too!**

**I'm so sorry if I forgot your name! My inbox is a mess! Just tell me if I forgot you, and I'll add you into next chapter's list.**

**The names above are the names of the people who I know are reading this fic because of review, favorites, etc. But I would also like to thank all the silent readers out there. I would like to remind you that I allow anonymous reviews if you would like to drop a word about the chapter or something.**

**Anyway, I messed up last chapter and said that I wanted Ichiru and Seiren to get together, when it really should be Ichiru and Maria. If you guys have any ideas for the pairings please tell me. I'm not really sure what to do with Zero, so please tell me your ideas!**

_**Kimmy's Note: Again, I'm really sorry about the late update! I just transferred so everything's a mess for me! Thank you for being so supportive! **_

**xxx**

Kaname Kuran had always been popular wherever he went. He had been told that he had a magnetic aura. Kaname Kuran had never been ignored. He grew up with this fact, and it became a way of life to him. So, when he met Yuuki Cross, his world changed.

Yuuki Cross was different. She didn't worship him or anything. She simply treated him like dirt. She spoke rudely to him and didn't even bother to look at him when she talked to him.

Kaname couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with the girl. After all, how could she, some little insignificant girl, not even give a moment's glance to _him_, Kaname Kuran? Even Ruka Souen, her best friend, had had a crush on him at one point. It looked like she was over it by now, though.

Kaname felt someone sit next to him, interrupting his thoughts. Turning his head, he came face to face with his new girlfriend, Sara. Kaname smiled at the girl, she was pretty with sky-blue eyes and long, wavy blond hair that seemed to go on for miles.

Sara smiled back flirtatiously, "Hello, Kaname. How are you?"

"I'm _fine_, Sara. And you?"

"I'm," Sara winked, "perfect."

"That's good," Kaname replied, wrapping an arm around Sara's shoulders.

Sara looked up at Kaname and snuggled closer to him. They were the only two in the room. They had come to class early to try to get some time alone. The couple stayed snuggled against each other. Suddenly, Yuuki Cross walked into the room. Kaname and Sara sprung apart from each other instantly, looking guilty.

Yuuki, noticing the two, flushed red, and sputtered something about leaving the two alone. With her face tomato red, Yuuki Cross raced out of the room, her heart beating. The girl ran until she bumped into something. Holding her head, Yuuki muttered an apology.

"Geez,Yuuki. You're as clumsy as ever, aren't you?" a deep male voice mocked.

Yuuki looked up to see her adopted brother, Zero Kiryu. His silver eyes hung in front of his lavender eyes.

"Zero!" Yuuki hugged the older boy, "You came to class early too!"

"Hmm?" Zero looked down at the small girl hugging him, "Of course I did. Headmaster's making _breakfast_ this morning. It was either come to school on time or eat his food."

"He made breakfast today?" Yuuki shook her head, "I don't know what he's thinking. He can't cook!"

"You and I know that. He knows it too, but he won't accept it."

Yuuki sighed. Headmaster or Chairman Cross was Yuuki and Zero's adopted father. He was a bit eccentric, but he loved his adopted children very much. He often tried to cook for them and tried to get the two to call him Daddy.

Looking around, Yuuki realized something was wrong, "Hey, Zero. Where's Ichiru?"

Zero's twin often woke the earliest.

"Ichiru's eating breakfast." Zero shuddered. Ichiru was the only one of the three who could stand the Headmaster's cooking. Zero shook his head, "I still can't understand how he can eat that stuff."

"It's not that hard, Zero. You just put the food in your mouth, chew, and swallow," commented a new voice. Yuuki and Zero turned to look at Ichiru, who had a small smile on his face.

"Ichiru!" exclaimed Yuuki as she ran to hug her brother.

"Hey, Yuuki. It's nice to see you up, too. You and Zero usually wake up latest."

"I got up to escape breakfast," Zero replied, "but I'll bet you ten bucks that Yuuki here woke up to finish some math homework that she needs me to help her on."

Ichiru sighed, shaking his head, "I won't bet against you, Zero. I'd probably lose."

Yuuki pouted, "Why can't anyone just believe that I woke up early to get to school on time and meet my friends or something?" she complained.

"Because, we _know_ you, Yuuki," Ichiru grinned.

"Jeez, I have a pair of stalkers on my hand," muttered Yuuki, trying to conceal a grin.

"But you love us anyway, don't you, Yuuki?" prodded Ichiru.

"Of course I do!" declared Yuuki, and her face broke out into a bright smile full of happiness.

Zero ruffled Yuuki's hair, "Of course you do, Squirt," he said affectionately, "but that doesn't mean that I'm going to help you with your math homework," Zero teased, a grin on his face.

"B-but, I said I loved you! And I got up early and everything!" complained Yuuki, "Please help me, Zero!" she begged.

Zero looked down at Yuuki and pretended to think about it for a moment, finally he sighed and agreed to help her. Yuuki gave a shout of joy. "Thanks, Zero!"

Ichiru smiled at the scene. Yuuki and Zero both knew that Zero would help Yuuki, but they went along and pretended that Zero had to think about it even though both already knew his answer. The two acted like they had known each other for their whole life. Granted Zero and his brother had known and grown up with Yuuki, since they were twelve, they still were not biologically related, and no matter how close they were, the trio was only too aware of the fact.

Sighing, Ichiru walked into the classroom. Class wasn't due to start until another thirty minutes, but he liked being early. Stepping through the have oak doors of the classroom, he was met with the sight of Kaname and Sara kissing.

Blushing furiously, Ichiru attempted to leave before the couple would notice, however, to his bad luck, he bumped into something on his way out, and the couple turned to look at what had caused the noise.

When the couple saw Ichiru, he turned bright red and muttered that he was just on his way out. Sara sighed, "Don't worry about it Ichiru. Go ahead and stay. Everyone else is going to be here in a few minutes, anyway."

"Um, sure, whatever you say, Sara," mumbled Ichiru, feeling awkward. The silver-haired boy walked to his desk and got out a book and started reading.

Slowly, students trickled in, filling the room with life. Girls gathered and talked about the latest gossip; boys started working on homework they hadn't finished the night before.

Zero and Yuuki walked in together. Yuuki was laughing about something, and Zero had a small smile on his face. If everyone didn't know better, they would have thought the two were dating.

Kaname couldn't help but glance at the two. How come he couldn't make Yuuki smile and laugh like that? It wasn't as if he _liked_ the girl. It was just a blow to his ego that he couldn't make this one girl like him. She wasn't even that pretty! She was decent looking, but she didn't have the curves that Sara had. Yet, Kiryu, who looked like a total delinquent, could make her smile so easily. Perhaps, it was that the girl was crazy. Yes, that was it. She was crazy. After all, if she didn't like the sight of Kaname Kuran, then that was her problem. _She_ was the one who wasn't dating. He, Kaname Kuran, had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who was wanted by almost all the boys in his class, and just because Yuuki Cross didn't seem to think that he was desirable didn't mean he wasn't.

With that last statement, Kaname decided to stop thinking about Yuuki Cross, but he couldn't help feel a mixture of jealousy and longing as he took one last glance at Yuuki and Zero talking.

Yuuki chatted to Zero as they made their way to Ichiru, who was reading. As she chatted though, her mind wandered. Looking over, she saw Kaname Kuran, and a blush fought itself to her face as she thought about what she had seen that morning.

Internally, Yuuki sighed. She knew she wasn't like Sara at all. She had a flat chest, and she would rather wear t-shirts and baggy jeans compared to fancy shirts and skinny jeans. The only thing Yuuki had going for her was that she was skinny. Kaname would never consider her for a girlfriend, and even if he asked, Yuuki didn't even know if she would have said yes. Sure, she wanted to spend time with Kaname, and she was a bit jealous of Sara, but Yuuki couldn't help but hate the fact that Kaname was so arrogant. Every time he talked to her, Yuuki's defenses went up as if sensing that Kaname's big ego. To others, his ego could be seen as confidence but to Yuuki, his "confidence" was arrogance. Perhaps that ego was what made him so popular, but that arrogance bothered Yuuki to no end. Yuuki consoled herself with the fact that her crush on Kaname was just a crush. It would just go away sooner or later.

Yuuki was pulled out of her thoughts by Zero.

"Are you okay, Yuuki? You haven't said anything in awhile."

"I'm fine, Zero. I just zoned out," the brown-haired girl answered, smiling.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've done that in the middle of a conversation," Zero said thoughtfully, ruffling Yuuki's hair.

"Zero! Stop doing that!" hissed Yuuki.

"Why? It's not like your hair isn't already a mess."

"It looked fine this morning. Why would I need to brush it?"

"To make your look semi-decent," Zero replied, not missing a beat.

"It's not like you brush your hair!"

"It's not like I'm a girl," replied Zero, sounding hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean? That if I'm a girl, I have to brush my hair?" Yuuki was glaring daggers at the silver haired boy, who showed no sign of being hurt by Yuuki's comments at all.

"No, it just means that you're supposed to care more about how you look."

"I do care how I look! And my hair looked totally fine this morning!"

"Sure it did, Yuuki. I totally believe you," Zero snickered.

Yuuki scowled, "Fine. I'll shut my mouth up now since I owe you for the math homework help this morning."

Zero ruffled Yuuki's hair again, causing her to growl and turn her head away from him, but his next words caught her attention.

"Besides, if you actually did brush your hair on a daily basis, it wouldn't be you, Yuuki. And I like just the way you are now."

Yuuki's anger at Zero evaporated, and a sappy smile appeared on her face, "Aw, thanks, Zero! Who knew that you were so romantic?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone," growled Zero. "It'd totally ruin my reputation."

Yuuki just smiled and ran to give Ichiru a big hug.

"Hey, Yuuki. Don't you and Zero ever stop fighting?" Ichiru asked, laughing.

"That would never happen," declared Yuuki. "The day that it happens, is the day that hell freezes over."

"Tsk, tsk, Yuuki," scolded Ichiru, "what would chairman say if he heard you say that?"

"He would say that I was growing up too fast and then blame it on Zero," replied Yuuki promptly.

This caused Ichiru to laugh, "I suppose he would," he agreed.

"Why do I always get blamed for everything?" complained Zero.

Yuuki and Ichiru looked at each other and burst out laughing. Every time they tried to stop laughing, they would look into each other's eyes and begin laughing all over again.

When they finally managed to calm themselves down, Yuuki took it upon herself to explain.

"Zero, just look into the mirror," Yuuki told her adopted brother, before bursting into laughter again.

Zero, unlike Yuuki and Ichiru, did not wear his uniform properly. His tie hung loosely around his neck. The vest was completely gone; the jacket wasn't even buttoned, and the shirt had the first few buttons undone. Topping it all off, Zero had a piercing in his left ear. He didn't look like the adopted son of the headmaster of a school. In fact, he looked like a troublemaker.

"Just because I do not wear my uniform properly does not mean that I should be blamed for everything," grumbled Zero.

Ichiru grinned. "But it does make you easier to put the blame on," he pointed out.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" demanded Zero, "I'm your twin!"

"You are," admitted Ichiru, "but you left me alone with the headmaster this morning."

Zero groaned. "What about Yuuki? She woke up early this morning too!"

"She had guardian duties."

Yuuki, Ichiru, and Zero were part of the guardian committee. They were the only ones on the committee, in fact. Their job was to patrol and make sure that no one sneaked out of their dorms at night.

Zero sighed. "I can't win this fight, can I?"

"Nope," happily replied Yuuki and Ichiru in unision.

"This isn't fair," Zero mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, dearest brother, did you say anything?" asked Ichiru sweetly.

"I didn't say anything," replied Zero, recognizing defeat.

It was at this time that Yori came through the door.

"Yori!" Yuuki squealed.

"Morning, Yuuki," Yori greeted. "Zero. Ichiru,"she acknowledged.

"Hey," the twins replied in unison.

"How are you guys?" asked Yori.

"Ichiru and I are fine," replied Yuuki with a grin, "but Zero here, has just realized that he looks like a delinquent."

"You just realized that?" asked a pompous voice. The newcomer was Ruka Souen.

"Hello to you too," grumbled Zero.

"There you go again Ruka. Don't be mean to people by telling them the truth," another voiced joined the group.

Rima Touya stood where the voice had come from. Shiki stood next to his girlfriend, an arm around her petite waist.

"That was even meaner what I said,"Ruka exclaimed.

"What I gave was advice," stated Rima, "what you gave was an insult."

"You're being totally unfair," muttered Ruka. "Shiki! She's your girlfriend! Do something!"

The quiet boy just shook his head smiling. Rima smiled as she felt Shiki pull her closer to him.

"See? Shiki agrees with me."

"He didn't even say anything! Besides, he's your boyfriend! Why wouldn't he agree with you?" demanded Ruka.

"Shiki disagrees with me on some things," Rima fought back.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I think strawberry pocky is the best flavor," Rima stated.

"Chocolate's the best," Shiki quickly interrupted.

Rima shot her boyfriend a glare. Shiki just shrugged. Rima sighed, and turned to Ruka, "See? We do disagree on some things."

"That doesn't count!"

"How doesn't it count? You know that pocky is our thing!"

Ruka sighed. This fight wasn't getting anywhere, "Fine. Whatever you say.,I just don't care anymore."

Rima grinned.

"Anyway, did you guys hear about our new teacher?" Yuuki suddenly asked.

"What? I didn't hear about this?" Ruka yelped, her head snapping towards Yuuki.

"It's true. Mrs. A is leaving. She said she's going to retire. The new teacher's coming today," Yuuki replied.

"How come on nobody told up anything?" screeched Ruka.

"I'm so glad she's leaving," commented Shiki, "she's a horrible teacher."

"I'm with Shiki," Rima stated.

"She didn't teach us anything, all she did was flirt with all the guys," uttered Yori.

"Yeah, she didn't care if all the guys were like forty years younger than her. It was a really sad sight though; I could almost feel sorry for them. Screw that. I _did_ feel sorry for them even if I did hate their guts," Ruka admitted.

"Anyway, who's the new teacher?" asked Rima.

"All I know is that he's a friend of the chairman's," Yuuki revealed.

"Oh, jeez. This might even be worse that Mrs. A," groaned Ruka, "I'm sorry, Yuuki, but your dad is, how do I put this... He's a bit… Weird."

"It's fine, Ruka. I already know the chairman isn't the most normal person in the world," Yuuki reassured Ruka cheerfully.

"Hey, you guys! Shut up! The new teacher is coming!" hissed Rima, noticing an unfamiliar head make its way through the oak doors of the classroom.

The group quickly scrambled to their seats.

Their new teacher was a tall man with messy black waves of hair that fell to his shoulders. But what captured the attention of most of the students was an eye patch that covered his right eye. His left eye was a startling blue, and Yuuki couldn't help but think how innocent one would look with that color. Blue was the color of young blonde-haired babies; it was the color of the sky. Blue was the color of innocence and freedom, calm and happiness. But when you looked at this man, he was the exact opposite of innocence. He was the harsh waves that crashed against rocks, not the gentle lapping waves that soothed. How could someone so rough looking have such innocent colored eyes?

The man wore a brown, beaten-up trench coat over his clothes. His shirt was undone at the top like Zero's. The man wore boots that were carefully taken care of, but had seen their days of trouble.

Yuuki watched, enraptured, as the man walked up to the table set up in the front of the room. How could someone so gruff looking be friends with her adopted father, who lived in a fantasy world almost?

As the new teacher walked up to the front of the room, he spotted a familiar mop of silver hair. Looking for the lavender eyes that should have followed after it, he noticed that the boy was sleeping. His twin, however, was not. Inwardly, he sighed. Those two never changed.

"My name is Toga Yagari," the man addressed the class, "You will call me Mister Yagari. I'm your new teacher. The rules are simple. Don't bother me, and I won't bother you. Deal?"

The class muttered a small yes, and nodded their heads. This new teacher was a complete change from their previous teacher. While their last teacher had seemed to live in her own fantasy world, this man seemed to be grounded to reality.

When lunch time finally came, Yuuki and her friends hurried to get a spot outside. They began to talk about the new teacher.

"I like him," offered Shiki, "he's a lot better than Mrs. A."

"You've got a point there," admitted Ruka, "but he's a bit scary, isnt' he? It's that eye patch, and just the way he carries himself, it feels like teaching isn't what he usually does."

"I think he's fine," stated Yori.

"I agree with all of you. He is a bit scary, but he's a perfectly fine teacher," announced Yuuki.

"Let's go with Yuuki's opinion this time," suggested Rima.

Murmurs of consent passed through the group, and the talk began on Kaname and Sara and how blatantly disgusting, yet somehow cute, they looked together.

Zero and Ichiru were missing from the group, but that was normal. Zero often took naps during lunch, and Ichiru had guardian duties that day. He had to report to the Chairman how things had been going. However, unknown to the group, Zero was not taking a nap. He was actually talking to the new teacher.

**xxx**

**Thanks for reading this far! I included some Zeki junk in there, but Kaname shall get Yuuki in the end! Or at least I hope so…**

**BTW, sorry the ending's lame!**

**So, please review! Tell me what you like and don't like. If you've got requests, I would like to hear them.**

**Kimmy's Note: Man this chapter was long! You guys better appreciate that! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please send us your thoughts so that we can make this a better fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm so sorry! I know it's been more than half a year and I'm so sorry! I got writer's block and a stupid super busy high school life. And I have more of a social life than I did last year, and so I have to keep up with that because I love my friends (even though they haven't been my friends for a whole year yet).**

**I apologize so much! Please forgive me? And to make it even worse? This chapter is fail sauce. Like, it's super lame. I'm really sorry! I couldn't think of what to do! I'm so sorry!**

**Anyway…time for the list of people who I owe so much it's ridiculous.**

**sy**

**asianpandaxxx**** - I know the hair thing didn't work out, but if you have any more ideas, tell me!**

**Sesshomarubaby18**

**orochimaru's cherry blossom**

**mailee**

**Alligatorface24**** – I think I owe you a lifetime of servitude now. I'm too lame of a writer and too lazy an updater to deserve someone like you. BTW, I did edit it. **

**IceIris – Zero and Seiren? Not a bad idea…but Seiren I think will be for Ichijo**

**Lily Noir**** – I kept my promise! I didn't abandon the fic! But I did stay away from it for a VERY long time. **

**KuranPrincess**** – LOL. Your review kind of made you sound like a stalker. But it's OK. I'm flattered, actually. **

**MidnightVampire18**** –You deserve an award. The first reviewer twice in a row. **

**I apologize again. I am so dang sorry. Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my own fail sauce which I take complete responsibility for. **

**xxx**

"Master," Zero addressed the new teacher, "what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about, idiot student? I'm already told you. I'm here to teach," replied Yagari.

"You know what I mean! You're supposed to be in retirement after being injured in the war! You're not supposed to be a lame-ass teacher," snarled Zero.

"What I do is none of your business, Zero. Leave. I have other things I must attend to."

Suddenly Ichiru walked in, hands in his pocket, "Hey, Master. It's nice to see you. How are you?" Ichiru asked nonchalantly.

The twins addressed Yagari as master because he had taught them all he knew about guns and fighting. Yagari was a friend of the two's parents and was also their godfather.

"Ichiru," Yagari turned his attention to Zero's twin, "do you feel the need to intrude on my alone time too?"

"I'm sorry, Master," apologized Ichiru, looking down.

"No, you're not. Quit pretending," admonished Yagari. "Since you two are so intent on finding out what I'm doing here. I'll tell you. But after I tell you, you must leave. Understand?" Yagari glared down at the twins. They both nodded their assent.

Yagari sighed mentally. The two were so strong, yet so young. Their parents were gone, and while Cross could fill the role of a parent, he couldn't fill the role of a biological one. It was impossible. Perhaps, that was why Zero and Ichiru were so close. With no parents, they only depended on each other. As they grew up, they included Yuuki in their circle, and Cross was begrudgingly thought of as a parent. Yagari looked down as the twins, waiting for him to continue. The two had grown up, learning quickly how unfriendly the world could be…

"Okay, brats. Here's the story."

"Finally, muttered Zero. Yagari glared at him, and Zero sent him a sullen look.

Yagari cleared his throat and continued. "I'm working here as a favor to Cross. I owe him a favor or two. And before you two ask, no, I won't tell you anymore about that."

Ichiru pouted slightly, and opened his mouth to protest, but Yagari ignored him.

"Now leave me alone," Yagari stated in a gruff voice.

The two silver-haired boys looked at each other, communicating silently with their eyes. Quietly, they left. Zero and Ichiru would hold their questions until later. They owed their master some peace and quiet at the very least.

Walking outside, the two brothers headed to a favorite tree of theirs. Settling themselves underneath it, they tried to settle their thoughts. After a while, Ichiru couldn't contain himself any longer and turned toward Zero, whose eyes were closed.

"Hey, Zero? Why do you think Master is here?"

Zero groaned, slowly opening his eyes and turning to face his twin, "You heard him, Ichiru. He's here as a favor to Cross."

"Really, Zero? Do you really think so?" Ichiru asked timidly.

"Actually, I think the old man is down here just to torture us. He doesn't think we can take care of ourselves, you know. Cross probably told him I was taking drugs or something, and he's just down here to make sure I haven't gone crazy."

"I don't know, but I don't really care anymore. " Ichiru flopped down onto the grass. A big oak tree loomed over the two boys, providing shade from the bright sun.

The two brothers sat there under the tree in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company in silence. However, a bright and cheery voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Hey, you guys! It's time to go in!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Zero lifted his hand that had been covering his eyes and glared at his adopted sister. Yuuki returned his glare with a big smile. Ichiru got up and stretched, smiling at his siblings. There was nothing that could break them apart. That picturesque moment, in that sun, was something to be treasured, something that he wanted to hold and never let go. Ichiru wanted to freeze this moment, this moment with the sun shining on them, this moment with live wrapping around them, this moment full of the love between his family. This was what he wanted to save; this moment is what he would treasure. But it wasn't the moment he really wanted to save; it was this feeling of contentment he wanted to keep. Ichiru couldn't fully explain this moment, but he knew he wanted this moment to last forever. However, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ichiru! Let's go! Chairman said he was going to talk about the ball after lunch. We have to be there because we're guardians. So, come on! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on, Ichiru. Get your lazy ass off the ground," commanded Zero, with something that Ichiru couldn't identify shining in his eyes.

"I'm coming," relpied Ichiru, brushing off imaginary dirt off his pants, "Don't you guys know that patience is a virtue? Jeez."

The three headed to the classroom, where all the students where whispering excitedly about the coming dance.

Every year, the Cross Academy hosted a dance. There was a different theme every year. The dance was to welcome the new school year and help new and old students get to know each other. The guardian committee was in charge of this dance. They decided the theme and delegated jobs to each class.

Zero hated the dance, but Yuuki loved it. She loved seeing her two adopted brothers get all dressed up. She particularly liked seeing the odd girl or two ask Zero to dance. Zero's bad boy demeanor attracted many girls, but it also scared many girls away. Zero was one of the few unpopular kids who girls still had a crush on, which made him somewhat popular. However, Zero's antisocial attitude kept him grouped up with the other unpopular kids.

When the three guardians entered the classroom, all the students suddenly fell silent. As the trio walked to the front of the class, whispers followed them.

"I wonder what the theme is going to be this year."

"I hope that there won't be too many chaperones. Last year, this old lady kept on trying to dance with me."

"I wonder if Zero will ask anyone to the ball this year since Ichiru's taking Yuuki to the dance this year."

Every year, either Zero or Ichiru would take Yuuki to the dance. When Ichiru would take Yuuki to the dance, Zero usually wouldn't ask anyone to the dance. But when Zero took Yuuki to the dance, Ichiru would usually ask somebody to go with him.

Since there were more girls than boys in the class, a boy would often take more than one girl to the dance. Girl would sometimes ask the boy that was taking to the dance if he minded taking her friends to the dance with him also. This would be a bit problematic for the boy because he would have to pay the bill for more than just two people. However, this sometimes would make his reputation seem more impressive.

Zero did not take a girl to the dance unless it was Yuuki, but he was sometimes asked by a few girls if he would go with them. Many girls wanted just to go with one boy. It was more romantic that way, and there would be no chance of any other girl stealing the boy's attention.

When the headmaster finally arrived, the students in the classroom had to stifle their laughs. The headmaster was dressed in an oversized coat and still had his fluffy bedroom slippers on.

Yuki and Ichiru sighed at the sight of their adopted father. Zero crossed his arms and turned his face away, as if he did not want to even acknowledge the chairman was there.

"Hello, you wonderful, beautiful class, you," Cross gushed, his face beaming with joy.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," the classroom replied lacklusterly.

"Well, I'm sure you're all dying to know what the theme is, but first, I've got to lay down the rules again. I know that you all will do a wonderful job of following them, won't you?

The class grumbled a yes, and the Chairman grinned.

"Well, I'll let Zero do it, since he's so scary and everything," said the Headmaster, unconcerned with the death glare Zero was giving him.

Zero growled and stomped to the front and pushed the Headmaster to the side.

"Right. So these are the rules. No fighting. No showing too much skin. If anyone up here thinks that your dress shows too much skin, we'll kick you out. If you girls want to act like sluts, then do it somewhere else. I'd rather not have to barf at the sight of you half-naked."

The Chairman winced at Zero's language, but he did not do anything to stop him. Girls and some overprotective boyfriends were now throwing death glares at Zero, but he didn't seem to notice them, or just did not care.

"Guys, same goes for you. If any of you gays wear something funny, I'll be the first to kick your ass right out the door."

All the boys in the class looked as if they were ready to kill Zero for calling them gay.

"Also, no outside guests. I swear, every year, you guys try to sneak someone in and we always find out. When are you idiots going to learn? We'll friggin' catch you, so stop trying to sneak in your little friends. Food and drinks from outside also aren't allowed. If we find any outside food or drinks, we'll be sure to find out where the hell it came from. Um, what else is there to say? Oh, yeah. If you guys are gonna make-out or whatever. Do it somewhere I or any of the guardians can find you. First, it makes me wanna barf, seeing two friggin' ugly people trying to lock tongue, but also, I'll kick your ass out of there like there's no tomorrow. And if you're really unlucky, you'll get caught by that freak over there," said Zero, pointing to Cross, who waved wildly with a big smile on his face.

"I love to see my students express their love for each other though, Zero! But since it's in the rule book, I'd be forced to give them a detention and separate them from each other for at least two weeks," said Cross.

The students paled at the thought of being caught by the headmaster. It seemed a much nicer fate to be caught by Zero than the childlike headmaster.

"Right. So, the bottom line it don't act stupid, or your ass will be out the door before you know it," with one last glare, Zero stalked to where Ichiru and Yuuki were standing. Ichiru sighed before walking up to the front.

"Okay. So I'm here to tell you what your job is. This class's job is decorations. Everyone here is going to have to clean and get the place all decorated. If there is even a speck of dust, I'm sure Zero here will have something to say about it," stated Ichiru with a smile.

The headmaster again stepped to the front now, "Well, my darlings, it's time for the announcement of this year's theme is a ball! Fancy dresses for the girls! Suits for the guys! It's the time of romance! We're going to be the nobles of old! It's the time of chivalry! The time when the language of love was spoken in gestures and not words! And you, my darlings, will dance in this romantic and beautiful world!" passionately cried the Headmaster.

Already the girls were whispering. They would need dresses, but when and where to get them? The boys were groaning about having to wear suits. They would probably have to get tailor made suits to fit this year's theme.

Yuuki stepped up into the front of the classroom to stop the commotion, "Right. So I'm sure you all have some questions about the clothes, right? So for the guys, you can just wear your uniform. For the girls, your dresses should probably be similar to prom dresses. They've got to be fancy, okay? And the headmaster is allowing us all to go to leave campus the whole week before the ball so we can go and buy the clothes. You can also order online. During this time we're allowed to leave campus, everyone needs to have their cell phone on them and give their number to us guardians. Also, we are to return to the campus at six o'clock every day that week. If you're late in returning, you will not be allowed to leave campus again. That's all, you guys. Make sure you follow the rules of you'll pay for it," said Yuuki.

The class grumbled their assent. The ball would take place in a month, and everybody was eager for the month to end.

The day continued as usual. The teacher that afternoon, seeing that she was losing the class's attention, gave the rest of the class period to the students.

"I hope you guys will do better tomorrow, okay? I know that you all just heard about the ball today and you're all excited and everything; but remember, if I deem that your grades are not high enough, then I am allowed to keep you from going to the ball. So, make sure you all don't forget about school, oaky?" reprimanded the teacher.

The class eagerly nodded their heads and shouted that they would work harder. This particular teacher was a favorite because while she was a bit stern, she understood that high school students sometimes had other things besides school on their mind.

Yuuki quickly turned to talk to Yori, "Hey, Yori, what do you think Shiki would do if somebody asked Rima to the ball?" Yuuki had a devious smile on her face, and Yori sighed.

"I don't think anyone will, Yuuki. Everybody knows that Shiki and Rima are going out. So, for someone to ask Rima to the dance is just stupid," sensibly replied Yori.

"That's right," a new voice interrupted. The two girls looked up to see Ruka, Rima, and Shiki standing in front of them.

The three were greeted warmly and offered a seat. Shiki made sure Rima had a seat before he sat down. Looking at them, Ruka couldn't help but feel wistful. Why couldn't she have someone like that? She thought she had been in love with Kaname, but that all just turned out to be a fickle crush. She just wanted someone who would be there for her just like Shiki was there for Rima. Ruka knew where was just in high school, but she longed for what Shiki and Rima had.

Shiki and Rima seemed to belong in their own world. Rima had only to just look at Shiki and it would seem that he would understand what she was saying. The two of them seemed to have a complete understanding of each other. Ruka coveted that. She wanted to know somebody so well that she didn't have to talk with them to communicate her feelings. She wanted that feeling of security, that feeling that there was somebody else in the world that was looking out for you.

Yuuki's voice broke through Ruka's thoughts.

"Hey, Ruka, you better watch out. The class prez is heading this way. He's got this determined look on his face," said Yuuki, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Ruka looked up and saw that Yuuki was right and cringed.

The class president, Kasumi Kageyama, was about a head shorter than Ruka herself. He had a mop of brown hair that went in all directions. Thick glasses framed his eyes. His uniform was worn exactly according to the rule book in contrast to Zero's disheveled state.

Ruka sighed and resigned herself to her fate. Yuuki quietly giggled in the background as she watched the president walk towards Ruka. It was no secret that Kasumi had a crush on Ruka. Last year, he almost had asked Ruka to the dance, but chickened out at last minute. However, it seemed he was more determined this year.

"Um, Ruka," Kasumi hesitantly approached Ruka, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Ruka looked down at the class president and sighed internally. She felt so bad for doing this, but she just really did not like Kasumi. Hopefully, he would get the message one day.

"No, Kasumi. I don't want to go to the dance with you," Ruka replied.

She took another look at the boy. He was so lame-looking. She felt bad for him, she really did, but she just didn't want to go to the dance with him.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi," said Ruka.

"It's okay, Ruka. I know you're out of my league," Kasumi forlornly replied.

"It's not that, Kasumi, it's just that…" Ruka's voice trailed away as Kasumi sadly walked back to his seat on the other side of the room.

Yuuki brightly patted Ruuka on her shoulder, "It's okay, Ruka. I know that it was hard, telling him no because you just probably destroyed his self-confidence and he's most-likely going to grow mushrooms in a dark corner for the next five years, but it's all okay."

Ruka snorted, "You're just overflowing with kindness today, aren't you, Yuuki?" she sarcastically remarked.

Yuuki grinned at Ruka's comment, "You bet I am!"

Ruka looked across the room and sighed internally. However, a unruly orange mop of hair caught her eye.

**xxx**

**I did try to have some plot development in here, but as you can see, there's nothing. I welcome all ideas and reviews. So…HELP! And NEVER be afraid to PM me telling to hurry my butt up and write. I do apologize in advance though. It's competition season. I've got competitions stacked right after another for the next month or so. I'm not kidding. I will try to work on this, but no promises, okay?**

**Again, I'm so sorry! Read and review, please! Even though I don't deserve it!**

**Kimmy's Note: Okay. It was totally my fault that this chapter was delayed. I edited some parts, and then got swamped by tests. Which isn't a really good excuse, but I'm aiming to be a good student! Sorta. I just don't want to fail school. Meh. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! Why is it that I always end up doing this? Sorry, you guys. I'm really sorry. To those of you who haven't read my stuff before, this ALWAYS happens to me. I'm such a horrible writer. I don't deserve you guys. However, I did it! One spanking new chapter just for you guys. I'm really sorry. But even though it's summer, guess what? I'm taking summer classes. It's for the SAT. I'm really sorry. Class is distracting enough, without having to go shopping all the time for my vacation. I'm going on vacation with my school. I'm kind of scared, but I'm VERY excited. **

**Anyway, time for the people who are awesome sauce list!**

**MidnightVampire18- You always seem to be the first one who reviews! Thank you so much! It makes me feel so happy! You deserve a medal. **

**Reader Lia- I'm glad that you like my VK story despite it being modern. I know my version of the characters are very OOC, but I am trying to get rid of all the vampire mentality that they would usually have. And I don't want Yuuki to be hopeless. I would think that if the characters were all the same species, Yuuki would treat them differently. Or at least that's what I think. I am trying to add my own events to the story, but it's coming slow. Blame writer's block. And KanaYuu is coming. It's planned, I'm just not sure where to put it. And get an account! I would love to talk to you about any ideas you have! **

**Roseheart11- I'm really sorry, but this is yet another chapter with little plot development. Everything will come together at the ball…I hope. **

**XxNightShroudxX-I'm so glad you love the fic! It means a lot to me!**

**gothyjulia-You review made me smile so big, I'm sure my face cracked. I am unfortunately late in updating and hope you will not track me down. **

**mahsmoothie-Read the whole way through. I have a present for you in this chapter. **

**sy- Hahaha. You actually reviewed in June, so I don't feel that guilty in updating that late, at least in regards to you. But I still feel pretty guilty. Sorry!**

**Okay, despite the fact that this fic is KanaYuu, there's no KanaYuu! I'm so sorry! I'm working on it, okay? It's coming! And I know Aidou's OOC. I wanted him to be that way. **

**I own nothing. **

**xxx**

Ruka Souen was beautiful. Her long dirty-blonde hair fell down to her waist in graceful waves. She had an hourglass figure, and she seemed to emanate what many would call, _old glamour_. Old glamour being the glamour of movie stars whose pictures were only found in black in white; it was glamour with a touch of grace that couldn't be found everywhere. That was the glamour Ruka Souen had. It was something you had to be born with. Ruka Souen was smart too. She was very perceptive. She knew Yuuki had a crush on Kaname. Ruka wasn't mad at Yuuki for liking a guy that she herself once had thought she loved. But she felt sorry for Yuuki. Kaname was out of her league. Nothing against Yuuki, of course, but this was high school. Being a tomboy didn't exactly help your status. This was high school and while it wasn't as crazy as middle school, it was bad in the fact that the cliques were set.

Middle school had been crazy. That was the truth. Middle school was when girls began to dream about boyfriends and concoct different flirting methods. Middle school was the time when immature boys thought they were all that and would ask that ridiculously pretty girl to be his girlfriend. And she, of course, would giggle, blush, flirt, and say yes. To have a boyfriend was to be popular. To be smart was almost akin to instant doom. If you were the type to make straight A's and you weren't gorgeous or chatty, you were instantly labeled as an outsider.

Of course in high school, the cliques were still there. It was just that the cliques were more defined. The people just acted friendlier because they claimed they were more "mature." In reality, a few of the popular girls would act a little nicer, when they finally realized that they would soon be going to college, and going to college required good grades, hence the niceness to the once outcast "nerds".

Akatsuki Kain had never been much of a party person. But since his cousin was Hanabusa Aidou, people naturally assumed that Kain was somewhat of a party person. Aidou was probably the only reason was Kain was popular. Sure, Kain was good looking. He was tall and powerfully-built. His fiery orange hair was never brushed, and his uniform was never worn properly, only adding to his party animal reputation. In actuality, Kain was just too lazy to bother with his appearance, but no one knew that. He had deep orange eyes that seemed to pierce right through a person's soul. It was perhaps this, which seemed to attract girls' sighs when they thought of Kain. He had a simple nature; he cared for his cousin deeply and usually tried to take care of him. To describe Akatsuki Kain using one word, one would use selfless. He was also kind and quiet. Kain was like a tree, strong and unyielding, yet at peace with the world. That was Akatsuki Kain.

However, there was one secret about Akatsuki Kain, that no one knew. He had a crush on Ruka Souen.

Kain and Ruka used to be friends. In kindergarten, he, Ruka, and Aidou were always hanging out together. The trio was inseparable, but as the three grew older, Ruka drifted away from the two as she became more and more popular. Kain and Aido were headed that way too, but as immature boys, it would take them a little longer.

Kain had always protected Ruka like an older brother, and Ruka, like a younger sister, had always relied on him. When Kain had finally realized his feelings toward Ruka, he was already aware of Ruka's deep crush on Kaname. So, Kain locked away his feelings for Ruka, and quietly watched over her. He saw Ruka fall more and more in love with Kaname. He saw Ruka realize what a jerk Kaname was, and he saw Ruka slowly disassociate herself from the popular clique. Kain was proud of Ruka for these things, but Kain continued to stay with the popular clique, only because of Aidou. Kain knew Ruka would be fine with her current group of friends, but Aidou often rushed into things without thinking. He needed someone to look after him, and Kain owed it to his cousin. However, Kain still watched over Ruka from the sidelines, hoping that one day, Ruka would be able to see him as someone other than a brother.

Ruka hadn't realized her feelings for Kain until after she had become friends with Yuuki and the rest of the gang. No longer being able to rely on Kain made Ruka realize how much he meant to her and how much she relied on him. Ruka sometimes regretted leaving her status as a popular girl. If she was a popular, she would be able to talk to Kain, and maybe they would be able to go out, Ruka reasoned. Ruka wasn't part of the popular group anymore, but it's not like she was an outcast. Ruka Souen was beautiful, and the beautiful were always somewhat popular. Popularity always found the beautiful sooner or later. Always.

xxx

Today was the day students would be allowed to journey through the small village outside the Academy to buy their clothes for the dance. The students were buzzing with excitement, and chatter filled up the small classroom.

Yori heard snippets of conversations while she waited for Yuuki and the others.

"Did you hear? Aidou said he's actually going to ask someone this year! Maybe it'll be me!"

"Yeah, right. You wish, Mio."

"I bet you Rima and Shiki will have designer clothing. They are models, after all."

"Did you hear? Kaname hung a big sign in front of the whole school to ask Sara to prom. He's so sweet. Sara's so lucky."

"Oh, I wish someone would ask me! What if I don't get a date?"

"Should I get a long dress of a short dress? I know it's a ball, and it's supposed to be fancy and all, but I just don't like long dresses."

"Just get a short dress if you want one so bad. Short dresses can still be fancy."

"Yeah, you're right."

"How can these people be so happy this early in the morning?" grumbled a voice next to Yori.

Yori turned to see a yawning Yuuki. Yuuki's hair was unbrushed, but what really surprised Yori, was what Yuuki held in her hand. Yuuki held a cup of coffee in her hand.

Yuuki almost never drank coffee. It gave her a headache, and Yuuki would only drink coffee when she was at the point of not caring. Yori sighed mentally. It seemed not having a date this year was really affecting Yuuki, despite her claims of not want to go to the ball.

Yuuki usually went with Ichiru, but this year it seemed Ichiru wanted to ask someone, and so Yuuki had agreed to let Ichiru ask the girl. Zero was actually going with someone. When a timid girl had asked Zero is he would be her date to the dance, Yuuki had convinced Zero to accept. Shindo was a nice girl, and Yuuki genuinely liked her. When Shindo came to Yuuki to ask her for help on how to get Zero to say yes, since it was obvious that Zero wasn't going to ask anybody, Yuuki immediately agreed to help the shy girl. Shindo wanted to go to the dance with Zero because she had a crush on him. Yuuki didn't know why. While most people knew who Zero was, they knew almost nothing about his personality. Zero just tended to have scare people away, but Yuuki decided to help the girl anyway, and Yuuki had begged Zero to take the girl to the dance, and he had finally relented after weeks of pestering. However, now Ichiru and Zero both had dates, and Yuuki herself was dateless, which was _totally_ fine with her Yuuki told herself.

"Yuuki?" Yori's voice broke through Yuuki's thoughts.

"Yes, Yori?" Yuki smiled, her best friend was always so worried about her. Yori was so sweet and nice, it was a pity that no one had asked her either. Well, that was going to change if Yuuki had anything to say about it.

"It's time to go. We should head out now."

"Okay, Yori, I get it. I'm going."

"Good. Because I know how picky you are sometimes, and we're going to need all the time we can get," Yori stated matter of factly.

"I'm not that picky!" protested Yuuki.

"Yes, you are. Now let's go," ordered Yori.

"Fine," muttered Yuuki. The two friends walked side by side out of their school into the nearby town.

Xxx

In front of a dress store, Yuuki sighed. This was the fourth dress shop already. Yuuki was picky, but she was also impatient. Yuuki wanted her dress, and she wanted to find it now. Yori tugged Yuuki into the dress shop.

The dress shop was filled with students from the school. Laughter and snippets of conversation flooded Yuuki's ears. Looking around, Yuuki was disappointed when she was Sara and Kaname together. Yuuki was jealous of Sara, but Sara was beautiful and perfect for Kaname. Those two were destined to be with each other. Never mind that Sara was a bitch and Kaname deserved better thought Yuuki bitterly. It wasn't like she, little Miss Unpopular Yuuki Cross, would ever get to date a guy like Kaname. No, if Yuuki was looking for a boyfriend, she supposed it was going to have to wait until she left high school. Yuuki sighed bitterly. It sucked that boys matured slower than girls.

Looking around, Yuuki gasped. She had found the perfect dress for Yori. Yori had to try it on. Quickly scanning the small shop, Yuuki spotted her best friend and dragged her to the dress.

"Look, Yori! It's perfect for you!" exclaimed Yuuki excitedly.

"I don't know, Yuuki. It doesn't seem my type," said Yori cautiously.

The dress was a silver satin halter top. There was a black bow at the waist, and the skirt of the dress was a pick up skirt. It would fit Yori perfectly, Yuuki knew.

Yori really liked the dress, but she couldn't help but worry. She had always been somewhat conservative in the way she dressed and acted; that was just the way she had been raised. Wearing something like a halter top and this formfitting caused Yori to hesitate for a minute, but seeing Yuuki's pleading eyes, she agreed to try it on.

Coming out shyly of the dressing room, Yori looked for Yuuki, only to meet with a firm strong chest that sent her tumbling to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up," a deep male voice apologized. A firm hand grabbed Yori's own small hand and pulled her up.

Yori dusted off the dress and looked up into the eyes of the person who she had stumbled into. Chestnut brown eyes met bright aquamarine eyes.

"Aidou!" gasped Yori, recognizing the annoying flirt of her class.

"Wakaba?" the boy asked.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that. Thanks for helping me up. I have to go now," Yori stammered, shocked at meeting the infamous boy genius.

"Of course, I shouldn't keep you," smoothly replied Aidou, although he looked as startled as she did.

As Yori turned to go find Yuuki, she heard Aidou call out her name. Turning around to face the blue-eyes boy, Yori was met with a cheeky smile from the boy that had probably melted dozens of hearts.

"Yes, Aidou?" asked Yori a little taken aback by the smile. Girls like her rarely were allowed to see Aidou let alone talk with him.

"You should get that dress. You look real good in it!" The enthusiastic boy exclaimed.

Yori blushed. To have the Aidou Hanabusa compliment you on your looks wasn't something that happened every day. Despite knowing Aidou's reputation, Yori couldn't help but feel a little charmed. Yori could see way so many girls fell for him. Nevertheless, Yori was determined not to be one of those silly girls. So murmuring a small thank you, Yori fled to the safety and comfort of Yuuki's mindless chatter.

Aidou sighed. Who knew that little quiet nerdy Sayori Wakaba could look so beautiful? He hadn't, that was for sure. The blue-eyed boy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. She had looked really good in that dress. Hearing his name called by one of the girls in the shop though, broke Aidou from his thoughts. Heading over to the group of girls that called him over, Aidou stored the thought of Sayori Wakaba in the back of his mind. He'd see if he could mangle an introduction with her later.

**xxx**

**So, I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you want the link to what Yori's dress looks like, just PM me, and I'll send you the link. I'm planning the next chapter to have KanaYuu and KainxRuka (Rukain?), so keep your fingers crossed. Please review, it motivates me! **

Kimmy's Note! Thank goodness we're on S-U-M-M-E-R VACATION! Well, I'm hoping you enjoyed the chapter, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes that I didn't catch, I tried my best haha. Please review, it helps improve Jess' writing and my desperately-needs-improvement-editing- "skills"!


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! Finished before school starts! So, to explain why I didn't update for a while, it's because I went on a two week vacation! Greece and Rome, baby! It was fantastic! I'm going to retire in Rome, in case any one of you guys wants to know. At least, that's the plan. My other excuse? Summer reading. I had to do a book report on an 800 page history book. Kill me now. But otherwise, I really have no excuses. I'm **r**eally sorry, you guys! I'm really, really sorry! **

**But, I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter for once. We're finally getting some action, although the KanaYuu moments are coming slow. I'm also planning a Zeki fic if anyone's interested. Although, I'm going to plan that one, so don't spend your time waiting for it. **

**I know I said last time that Kasumi Kageyama was class president, but I made Ichijou class president also. Let's just pretend they're both class presidents, okay? Sorry for the confusion.**

**So now it's time for the pocky list! If you reviewed, then I'll give you some pocky.**

**LullaFiDeCullen-I've got a little KanaYuu in her for you. Not much. But some. **

**TsukiyoTenshi-Thank you so much for understanding about updating. It means a lot to me.**

**SarahJayne-Bwahahaha! A Zeki fan, huh? Thanks so much for reading my fic even if it's KanaYuu.**

**MidnightVampire18-I hate to say it, but your record has been broken. You were the second reviewer for this chapter. However, you still hold a dear place in my heart for being such an awesome reviewer.**

**Bree-Well, I was planning on the whole cheesy dress scene for Kaname and Yuuki, but I'm not quite sure I'll go that direction since I already used that for Yori. But we'll see.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, would I really be letting you people read this stuff for free.**

**xxx**

"Yuuki!" called out Yori as she spotted her best friend looking at some jewelry.

Yuui turned to see Yori wearing the dress, "Yori! Oh my freaking god! You look stunning. We're getting that for sure. I don't want to hear any complaints from you. This is **the** dress. And _ohmygodohmygod_, I feel like a mom with her daughter getting a weddings dress. I'm so proud of you, Yori. I love you, you know that, right?"

Yori laughed. Yuuki was so weird sometimes. There were times she would be cranky as hell, but other times she would be all bubbly and excited. It was what made Yuuki special. Yuuki Cross was not a stereotype. No, she was an individual with her own special quirks and lovable traits, and she was proud of it.

"Anyway, you'll never guess who I just talked to, Yuuki! It was so weird!" exclaimed Yori.

"Who? Tell me! Was it a guy? A cute one? Because if it was, I'd be _so_ proud of you, Yori! My little baby is growing up!" Yori took a small step back. Yuuki's eyes were sparkling. Literally. It was kind of scary.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, but I bumped into Aidou. And we talked for a little bit, and, he, um," Yori stopped for a second; she looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Yori? Aidou did what?" asked Yuuki anxiously, worried that her best friend had been insulted.

"He said that, I, um, uh, he said, _hesaidthatilookedpretty_!" Yori finally blurted out quickly, her face turning red.

Yuuki cocked her head to the side for a second, looking at Yori intently, as if just staring at Yori would give her a clue as to what Yori had just said. After about ten seconds, Yuuki's face suddenly lit up, and she grabbed Yori in a big hug, squealing.

"Oh, Yori! I told you that you were beautiful! You just don't believe me!" Yuuki, after letting Yori go, took a seat next to her best friend on a bench and sighed wistfully, "You're so pretty, Yori, you just don't realize it."

Yuuki was silent for a bit. Startled by the silence, Yori took a look at her best friend, and was immediately worried. Yuuki's burgundy eyes were focused on an invisible point, and Yori could tell exactly what Yuuki was thinking.

"You're beautiful too, Yuuki. You're prettier than I'll ever be," Yori stated, looking a bit worried. She hoped that Yuuki wasn't going into my-life-is-worthless-and-I'm-such-a-phail mode. "Okay, Yuuki? You're amazing! Don't get all depressed one me, please?"

Yuuki remained silent.

"Yuuki?"

"I love you, Yori. Thank you so much."

Yori turned to see Yuuki's eyes brimming with thanks. Yori sighed internally. Yuuki's mood were like a roller coaster today. Yori blamed PMS.

"Come on, Yuuki! Let's go pay for this, and then we can head to the next shop!" Yori exclaimed suddenly, hoping to break Yuuki out of her bad mood. It worked.

"Yes, ma'am!" squealed an excited Yuuki. If there was one thing Yuuki loved, it was being with her friends. Yuuki Cross loved her friends, and that was that.

Yuuki and Yori went through more shops, looking for the perfect shoes and jewelry for Yori. As they made their way back to the Academy, they were joined the Takuma Ichijou, the class's president.

"Good afternoon, Takuma," greeted Yuuki brightly.

Takuma Ichijou had blond hair that was always slightly disheveled. He had emerald green eyes that always sparkled, and he almost always wore a smile on his face. He was known to be a true gentleman among the girls, but to this day, he had never had a girlfriend. He was also Kaname's best friend. The class president was the opposite of Kaname in many ways. While Kaname was arrogant and commanding, Takuma was humble and light-hearted. In fact, Takuma was so light-hearted that no one could hold a grudge against him, save for Aidou. Takuma had made a habit of teasing Aidou. The two had been friends since they were in kindergarten.

"Hello, Yuuki!" greeted Takuma brightly, "Hello to you too, Yori!"

Yori smiled wryly. It was impossible to dislike Takuma when he was like this. The boy was just so friendly and nice that one couldn't help but smile when he was nearby. His joy was infectious. But Yori knew that under the friendly exterior lied a serious nature. Takuma Ichijou wasn't class president for nothing at all.

"Afternoon, President," Yori greeted back.

"Please, don't call me President, Yori! It sounds too polite! We're all friends here, no?" asked Takuma.

"Fine, Takuma it is then," Yori agreed.

"Excellent! Then let me escort you beautiful ladies back to the Academy, then," said Takuma, flourishing his hand, indication Yuuki and Yori should step in front of him.

Yuuki giggled, "You are a true gentleman, Takuma Ichijou."

"I do my best, Miss Cross," the class president stated, "After all, when in the company of two lovely ladies of yourself, one must act with the finest manners possesses and then some."

Even the normally composed Yori couldn't help but giggle that time.

"Well, Takuma Ichijou, I must say you have the finest manners I've ever seen," declared Yuuki, taking the class president's outstretched arm.

"Yori?" the emerald-eyed boy enquired, holding out his arm.

Yori couldn't suppress the grin that rose on her face and took the proffered arm, "You really are a gentleman, Takuma."

"What can I say? My mother taught me manners so I could use them when I met such beautiful ladies as you two," Takuma smoothly replied.

"Well, give my compliments to your mother then, Mr. Class President," Yuuki replied.

"I'll make sure to do so," said the Class President, making a half bow in Yuuki's direction.

As Yuuki and Ichijou continued talking, Yori was lost in her thoughts. Were Yuuki and the Class President flirting? It sure seemed that way. If so, Yori was glad for her friend. Yuuki needed a good friend, and Ichijou would be a good person for Yuuki to have around. And if Yuuki and Ichijou ended up going out, who was she to stop them?

The trio finally arrived at the girls' dorm, and Ichijou then left for his dorm. However, the green-eyed boy didn't leave before making plans with for the trio to eat together at a small café the next day.

Back in their dorm room, Yuuki and Yori collapsed, exhausted from walking so much. Sighing, Yori got up and hung up her dress in the closet.

"I'm really glad we found your dress, Yori. Now we just have to find me a dress," commented Yuuki, watching Yori put up her dress.

"Well, if you weren't so _picky_," teased Yori.

"I just want to have an amazing dress. What's wrong with that?" asked Yuuki, defending herself.

"Nothing's wrong with that, Yuuki. It's just that you're so picky."

"I'm not picky. I just have high standards," sniffed Yuuki.

"Sure, sure, that's what it is," Yori jokingly agreed, "You think Ichijou is going to ask you to the ball?"

"What?" exclaimed a bright red Yuuki, "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. It might have a little to do with 'Oh, you're such a gentlemen, Takuma,' , 'Oh, I only act like a gentlemen for super pretty people like you, Yuuki darling,', 'Oh, you're such a dear, Takuma,' and other sappy stuff like that."

Yuuki blushed, "Were we really like that?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Yep. It was absolutely _disgusting_." Yori wrinkled her nose.

"I seriously doubt that he's going to ask me to the dance, Yori."

"Didn't he ask to meet you again tomorrow?" Yori rebutted.

"Yeah. But he's Takuma. He's friends with everybody. He can ask anyone he wants to the dance. Why would he ask me?"

"Because you're pretty and nice, and he just asked you to meet up with him for lunch tomorrow."

"He invited you too."

"Yeah. Out of politeness."

"Or maybe he wants to ask you to the dance!"

"Sure he is, because he spent the whole trip talking to me and not you, right?" Yori sarcastically replied.

"I still don't think he's going to ask me," Yuuki huffed.

"Fine. If he doesn't ask you, then I'll do your math homework for you. If he does ask you, I get to pick out your dress. Deal?" Yori was tired of Yuuki's pessimistic attitude.

"Deal." Yuuki's eyes sparkled at the prospect of a night without math homework.

"Well, now that's covered, let's call Rima and Ruka over and see if they got any nice dresses."

Yuuki quickly called Rima and Ruka over and two girls came over the dorm room quickly.

"You two get any nice dresses?" were the first words out of Ruka's mouth.

Yuuki giggled, "I didn't. But Yori did. You should see her dress. She looks really good in it, and I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Ruka and Rima suddenly turned to face Yori, whose face was very red.

"Yori?"

"Yes, Ruka?" Yori timidly replied.

"Tell me everything. Now. And I want details."

Yori fidgeted under Ruka's gaze, "I, well, I bumped into Aidou when I came out of the dressing room, and he just said I looked nice in the dress. Nothing special, you know? He must tell that to a dozen different girls every day."

Ruka snorted, "I hate to break your humble nature, Yori, but Aidou usually tells the truth. He might exaggerate sometimes, but when he tells a girl she's pretty it's because he thinks she's pretty."

"Anyway," said Yori, hoping to change the topic, "did you and Rima find a dress, Ruka?"

Rima smiled, "You should see Ruka's dress. Kasumi Kageyama is going to be drooling all night."

"Don't you mean Kain is going to be drooling all night, Rima?" Yuuki joked.

Ruka blushed. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about," she firmly stated.

"Don't you?" goaded Rima, "I mean, you always blush when you two make eye contact."

"Rima! That's not true!" declared Ruka.

"It is so true," agreed Yuuki. "Do you think he's going to ask you to the dance? I mean, he knows that you turned down Kageyama."

"I hate you people," muttered Ruka.

"We love you too, darling," said Yuuki. Ruka glared daggers at her.

"I want to hear about Ruka's dress, if you two don't mind," Yori announced.

"Fine," Yuuki pouted.

"Well," said Rima, "I know I hyped it up, but it's really more elegant than sexy."

"I don't care! Just tell me about it!" demanded Yuuki.

"Well, it's off the shoulder. It's blue, and on the trim on the top are roses," reported Rima.

"That sounds so pretty," sighed Yuuki, "I wonder if I'll be able to find a dress that beautiful."

"You won't, Yuuki, but I will, because I'm going to win that bet."

"What bet?" asked Ruka.

"I told Yuuki that if Ichijou asked her to the dance, I'd get to pick out her dress."

"And if Ichijou doesn't ask her?" asked Rima calmly.

"I do her math homework."

"Well," said Rima, a sly smile appearing on her face, "I'm going to take Yori's side of the bet. So if Takuma doesn't ask you to the dance, I'll do your math homework one night and Yori will do your math homework another night."

"Deal," agreed Yuuki.

"I'm staying out of this," commented Ruka.

"Fine," replied Rima, "No need for you to get in this debate, anyway."

"I want to see Yori's dress now, if we're finished gossiping," said Ruka.

Yori sighed and pulled the dress out of the closed, "I'm a bit worried it's going to show too much skin."

"Psh. The only one who thinks that is going to be you," snorted Ruka.

"It's not my fault!" exclaimed Yori.

"We didn't say it was your fault. I think it's cute that you want to have your skirt hem under your knees, but I'm not going to allow it for the dance."

"Fine," Yori agreed.

"Go try that dress on! I want to see it!" demanded an impatient Rima.

"I'm going! I'm going!" exclaimed Yori, heading to the small bathroom she and Yuuki shared.

When Yori came out of the bathroom, Ruka wolf-whistled, "Damn, Yori! You look hot! No wonder Aidou tried to make a move on you!"

"He didn't try to make a move on me, Ruka. He just complimented me," replied Yori, self-conscious.

"Same thing."

"Yori, you look beautiful," commented Rima.

Yori blushed, "Thanks, Rima."

"Did you get a dress, Rima?" asked Yuuki.

"No. Shiki and I are going out again tomorrow to see if we can find something."

"You're bringing your boyfriend along with you to buy your dress? Are you an idiot?" demanded Ruka.

"No. I made a deal with him. If I let him approve which dress I wear, he has to buy me some more pocky." Rima grinned triumphantly.

"You two are so weird," said Ruka, shaking her head, "God have mercy that when I get a boyfriend, our relationship will not revolve around a snack."

"Well, at least I have a boyfriend," retorted the strawberry blond model, "unlike a certain someone I know who's still pining after her childhood friend."

"I am not pining," declared Ruka.

"Time out, guys!" interrupted Yori, "Let's go and eat dinner and we can continue this conversation then, okay?"

"Fine," grumbled Ruka.

In the dining hall, the four girls were talking when Kain sat down at their table. The four girls welcomed him whole heartedly, and soon Shiki, Zero, and Ichiru came and sat down. Shiki silently handed his girlfriend a box of pocky with two black ribbons tied around it. Rima opened the box and pulled a piece of paper out and smiled. She turned to Shiki and took his hand and whispered into his ear. The normally stoic boy smiled and helped his girlfriend put her hair into pigtails with the two ribbons he had just given her.

It was such a sweet moment that Yuuki had to look away. She turned her head and met with the eyes of Kaname Kuran. Yuuki froze for a moment, feeling as if time had stopped. However, she suddenly remembered where she was, and quickly turned her attention back to her table just in time to see the piece of paper Shiki had hidden in Rima's box of pocky.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" exclaimed Yori.

The paper only had six simple words on it.

_Go to the dance with me?_

Yuuki gave Shiki a thumbs up, "Good going there, Shiki!"

The rest of the dinner progressed normally. The group got up to head back to their dorms. Yuuki, Zero, and Ichiru took a different route, informing the group that they had to report to the headmaster. Yori headed straight to the library, claiming she had a project she needed to work on. Shiki and Rima left to take a walk in the gardens, so Ruka and Kain were the only ones walking back to the dorms. The two chatted about childhood memories, reminiscing the time they were still close.

"I wish I could go back to those times," lamented Ruka, "I was a lot more care free then."

"Me too," admitted Kain, ruefully.

Ruka looked up at Kain, "Do you think we'll ever be able to get back to those times? Just you, me, and Aidou?"

"Probably not," Kain answered truthfully, "But I would to be able to, and I'm sure we'll be able to have some moments in our lives like that, I don't think we can just go back to the time when we were children, Ruka. We didn't realize it when we were children, but the world has a lot more people than we knew back then. We were very narrow-minded back then, and now we have to make room in our lives for other people."

Ruka 's voice started to tremble as she felt her vision blur from tears, "Does that mean I can't hang out with you anymore?"

Kain was shocked to see Ruka crying. Ruka was a very strong person and to see her cry was a shock for him. He quickly led the crying girl to a bench and sat down next to her.

"I didn't say that, did I, Ruka?" Kain said in a calm voice, "I said there would still be moments. I would very much like you to be a part of my life. I still think of you as my friend, even if we don't get to talk to each other as much now. When I said we had to make room for other people in our lives, I mean people like Yuuki and Yori. They're like sisters to you, aren't they? I don't think that you would want to cast them out of your life and just hang out with me and Hanabusa all day." Kain chuckled, "I think Hanabusa would be a particularly bad person to trade for those two.

Ruka had stopped crying, "You still think of me as your friend, after all this time?" she asked, incredulous.

"I do."

"Wow…"

"Actually," said Kain, "I was going to ask you to go to the dance with me. Would you please do me the honor of going with me, Ruka Souen?"

Ruka was shocked. Kain was suddenly in front of her with his hand outstretched, bowing low.

"Please, Ruka? It would mean a great deal to me if you went as my date," pleaded Kain.

"Yes," replied Ruka, "Yes, yes, yes! I'll go with you to the dance!"

Ruka took Kain's hand and they both smiled. Kain's eyes were filled with relief. She had said yes!

"Do you want to go eat lunch together tomorrow then?" asked Kain.

"Sure. Why don't we meet at Lucy's café around twelve?"

"No problem."

Ruka headed to walk into the girls' dorm building when Kain grabbed her by the crook of her arm. The blonde stumbled into his chest.

"W-What is it, Akatsuki?" stammered Ruka, blushing.

"Just wanted to say good night," said the tall boy.

Kain gently pressed a light kiss on Ruka's forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Ruka."

"You too, Akatsuki," replied Ruka, her face still a brilliant red.

**xxx**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please review! I was a bit disappointed last time because I didn't get many reviews. If you guys would review, it would make me so much happier and write a lot faster. Thank you all so much!**

**BTW, if anybody's got an idea for Rima's dress, then tell me. I'm completely lost there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY. There's been a…complication, I guess you could say. Kimmy, my editor and partner in this fic, is no longer able to work with me. She's busy with school and she probably doesn't want to spend time editing my lame writing (Nah, Kimmy's not that mean). We talked it through, and this chapter was going to be the last chapter that she edited, but I've decided to post it anyway since it's already been a month and a half since this chapter's been written (but unedited). I've left this chapter untouched, just in case she does find the time to edit it and replace it. Please don't get mad at her. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's! **

**xxx**

**Since I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for this chapter, I decided to cut it short and go ahead and let you guys read it. I feel really guilty about this taking so long. And to make things worse, I've joined a sport. I'm now a member of the soccer team at my school, and it's taking a lot more of my time than I originally anticipated. I'm really sorry!**

**Now that I've finished begging you guys not to kill me, I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone, TsukiyoTenshi to be exact. This chapter wouldn't even be here before Thanksgiving if it wasn't for her giving me ideas and advice. I'm telling you, this person's amazing. She's the best ever!**

**And let's not forget the awesome sauce list!**

**TsukiyoTenshi****-Your thank you letter is above.**

**alexie212****- Thanks so much for the dress suggestions even though my computer wouldn't let me see the pictures!**

**Anlia- I'm a bit confused. Kain did ask Ruka to the ball. Did that part somehow get chopped off in the chapter? I'm pretty sure I wrote that scene.**

**XxNightShroudxX**** – I did try to put some TakumaxYuuki fluff with a jealous Kaname in here for you. Hope you like it!**

**AnimeLover 261- Thanks so much for wishing me good luck! It brought a smile to my face!**

** – Never fear! You'll find out what happens next now!**

**GothicLover13**** – Well, I finally got the next chapter out! Hope you like it!**

**KuranPrincess**** – Don't worry about the missing reviews! I'm just glad you like the story! I hope I filled some of your requests in this chapter!**

**sweetwithobsessions****- I did actually fulfill your request about Rima's dress. Thanks for the advice!**

**Kazumi-chan –I've updated! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**AnimeLover261**** – I loved your little conversation with Yuuki and Zero! Thanks for your support!**

**xCiciNx****- Glad to know that you think I'm doing a good job! Thanks so much!**

**Holly- I can't help you with finding any other human KanaYuu fics. Sorry! But, I am planning to possible write another one if I can finish this story!**

**Thank you all for your support! The amount of reviews for the last chapter really motivated me to have this chapter done before Christmas Break. I love you all! Please enjoy the chapter!**

**xxx**

It was finally the day of the ball. The ballroom had been decorated beautifully and was soon to be filled with people. Meanwhile, the students waited outside in the hallway.

"Yori!" squealed Yuuki, who had just caught site of her best friend.

"Hey, Yuuki," greeted Yori with a small smile. "Where's your date?"

"Right here," Takuma Ichijou replied, smoothly stepping in beside Yuuki. "I have to thank you for picking out Yuuki's dress, Yori. She looks gorgeous tonight." Yuuki blushed.

Yuuki's dress was a beautiful red satin dress with a bubble skirt. It was sleeveless and had one black ribbon circling Yuuki's petite waist. Yuuki wore black heels, making her seem taller than usual. The red of the dress really brought Yuuki's cinnamon eyes out, and Yuuki's hair was twisted up an elegant updo.

Yori flapped her hand at the class president, "There's no need to thank me. I should be thanking you, Takuma. If you hadn't asked her, I would have had to go through all the shops in town before we found her dress."

"Yori! That's not true! Don't be so mean!" exclaimed Yuuki.

"She's telling the truth, Yuuki. Believe me," a dry voice commented. Yuuki looked up to see Zero and his date.

"Zero! I'm so glad that you decided to wear the suit I got you!" exclaimed Yuuki, "And Shindo! You look gorgeous! I love your dress!"

"Thank you, Yuuki," said Shindo, "but you look absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks, Shindo," replied Yuuki with a grin. "Zero treating you well?"

"He's been nothing but a gentleman. He really does have a nice side under all the gruffness."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Zero!" exclaimed Yuuki, reaching up to give Zero an affectionate hug.

"Get off me, Squirt! You're so damn annoying!" growled Zero, trying to pry Yuuki off him.

Yori watched the two with a small smile on her face. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her date.

"You look beautiful, Yori," Kaito Takamiya complimented.

"You look really nice too, Kaito," Yori replied.

"Thanks," said the older boy, a grin on his face.

Kaito Takamiya was a grade above Yori, but the two knew each other due to Zero. The boy was close friends with Zero, both of them having trained under Yagari. Kaito had first thought that Yori was Zero's girlfriend because she was the only girl would talk to anti-social twin besides Yuuki. The two had become fast friends, always paired with each other when they and Yuuki and Zero hung out.

Yori heard a gasp and turned away from her date to see Yuuki's pointing an accusing finger at her, "You didn't tell me you were going to the dance with Kaito!" the girl exclaimed.

"Did I need to?" inquired Yori, "Besides, I didn't feel like having to hear your squealing."

"I wouldn't have squealed!" retorted Yuuki.

"Yuuki, you and I both know that you would have squealed and then go tell everyone you could," said Zero, butting into the conversation.

"Stop ganging up on me, you two!" pouted Yuuki, "It's not fair!"

Zero just smirked, "You just know you're losing the argument, Squirt," he replied.

"Like I would lose an argument to you!"

"You do every single time we argue. I always win our arguments. It's a fact."

"Okay, you two! Break it up!" interrupted Takuma, "That's enough for now. Besides, don't you think we should go and say hi to Ruka and Rima?"

"Fine," huffed Yuuki, "Let's go, Takuma."

Shindo was left with Zero now, since Kaito and Yori had decided to go and greet Ruka and Rima with them.

"Would you like to go say hi to your friends, Shindo?" offered Zero.

Shindo smiled at her date, "That'd be nice. Thanks, Zero. You know, you're not as mean as everyone else says. I'm glad I'm your date for the ball." They normally shy girl smiled.

Zero looked down at his date, "If you ever tell anybody that, I will kill you," he growled menacingly.

Shindo just laughed, "You got it."

Meanwhile, Yuuki and Takuma were caught in a deep conversation with Ruka and Rima and their dates.

"Rima, I just love your dress! You have to tell me where you got it!" squealed Yuuki.

Rima was wearing a deep dark blue dress that emphasized her petite waist and brought out her ice blue eyes and the golden strands of her hair. It had a lace collar that had a triangle cut out right above where the dress started. The dress fell in petals of different shades of blue at her hips.

Rima smiled, "Thanks, Yuuki. You're so sweet!"

Meanwhile, Shiki and Ichijo talked together as the females conversed excitedly.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts," commented Shiki idly.

"I'm sorry, what?" replied Ichijo, confused.

Shiki nodded over to Yuuki, who was excitedly telling Rima about how Ichijo had made her open a fortune cookie that hid a fortune asking her to prom. Ichijo immediately understood.

"I'm glad she didn't kick me anywhere, um, strategical, when I asked her," admitted Ichijou.

"You know, Kaname's going to kill you," stated Shiki.

"Why would he kill me? He's dating Sara. Yuuki is free game."

Shiki gave Ichijo a pointed look, "You know how Kaname feels about her."

Ichijou sighed, "Again, it's not like he's dating Sara. Anyway, don't you think we should actually define what Kaname feels for her before we start jumping to conclusions?"

"Ichijou. The man threw all the chocolate he got on Valentine 's Day in the trash except hers. What more do you want?"

"A confession?" weakly defended the class president.

"Like that's going to happen. You know how he is."

Ichijou snorted, "You're right there. If there's a hot girl, it'll take him less than two seconds to run up to her and ask for her number, but if it comes to anything remotely emotional, nothing can get him to speak."

"Yep," agreed Shiki.

"Why is he dating Sara then?"

"Because she's hot."

"I guess."

Suddenly a squeal went up, and the group looked up to see the doors of the ballroom opening. Ichijou turned to offer his arm to Yuuki, and the two walked into the ballroom for the first dance.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated, with dark blue ribbons of curtain hanging from the ceiling. Sparkling chandeliers illuminated the large room, and the night stood serenely outside the large floor-to-ceiling windows.

When they walked into the room, Ichijou turned to Yuuki, "Ready to go?"

A smile rose on Yuuki's face. The night was young. She looked beautiful, and she had a date tonight. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin her evening, "You betcha."

The two joined the couples already on the dance floor. True to Cross Academy tradition, all couples were waltzing on the dance floor. It was an elegant sight, the boys in their suits and the girls with their various dresses.

Kaname, who was dancing Sara, caught sight of Ichijou and Yuuki gracefully waltzing, and immediately felt a flash of jealousy run through him. Confused by this feeling, he decided it to ignore it for the moment and focus on the beautiful blonde on his arm for the moment.

Sara was beautiful in a white dress that draped over her slim body, making her look like a Grecian goddess. Her long blonde hair fell in soft waves to her waist, and her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires.

Kaname lifted her hand to his lips, "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Sara smiled, "It would be my pleasure, Kaname."

Sighs of longing could be heard from throughout the room. It was the rare boy who did not want to be Sara's girlfriend. It was vice versa for the girls. Wistful murmurs ran around the room.

But for Yuuki, the one thing that stood out the most was how well the two complimented each other. If there was another that looked as good Sara did with Kaname, Yuuki had yet to meet her. Both were very attractive people, and both had the same aura about them, that aura that commanded attention wherever they went. There was no way Yuuki could ever end up with Kaname. She just wasn't pretty enough. Sara was way more beautiful than Yuuki ever could be. Kaname deserved to be with Sara.

Yuuki's attention was ripped away from the beautiful couple when Ichijou gently guided her into the next step of the waltz. The girl blushed in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, Takuma! I guess I was lost in thought."

"It's fine, Yuuki. I'm just happy I asked you to the dance. After all, it's not every day that a guy gets to take the prettiest girl in the class to the ball," replied Ichijou cheerfully.

Yuuki blushed once again, "You really think I'm pretty?" she asked shyly.

Ichijou just smiled, "Of course, Yuuki. You're very beautiful. I'm proud to be your date this evening."

Yuuki looked down at the floor trying to hide her emotions. No boy had called her beautiful before. As a tomboy, Yuuki knew she did not fit the conventional standards of beauty. The girl did not see what others saw. Yuuki was model-thin due to her love of outdoor activites, and her large cinnamon eyes were overflowing with love for her friends and a certain innocence that was compelling.

Ichijou and Yuuki enjoyed the new few dances together, laughing and talking as if they had been best friends their whole lives. Takuma Ichijou always wore a smile on his face, and his very presence seemed to lift other people's moods. There was just something about Ichijou that made one relax in his presence.

"And then he chose a buffalo and named it Buffy. He could have any stuffed animal he wanted, and he chose a buffalo!" exclaimed Ichijou. He was telling Yuuki about the time he had treated Shiki to any stuffed animal he wanted. His date couldn't keep her giggles to herself.

However, the happy couple was soon interrupted. Yuuki was surprised to see Zero behind Ichijou's shoulder.

"Excuse me," said the silver-haired boy, "Could I have the next dance?"

"Sure!" replied Ichijou cheerfully, "She's all yours."

Zero moved in to take Ichijou's spot, and Yuuki was left alone with her adopted brother.

"How's your date with Shindo going, Zero?" asked Yuuki, knowing it would annoy the older teen.

Zero glared at her, "It's going fine, thank you. Don't forget you owe me a favor for doing this."

"I'm sorry, Zero! It's just that she looked so pitiful, and she really wanted to go to the dance with you, and I really wanted you to be more sociable. You're always by yourself, and I just wanted you to have fun," exclaimed Yuuki, her head hanging down.

Zero smiled gently and patted the beautiful girl's head, taking care not to mess up her elaborate hairdo, "It's okay, Yuuki. I understand that you had good intentions, just not again, okay? If you're really that desperate for me to have a date, then take me yourself, okay?"

Yuuki's face turned from being upset to annoyed in less than a second at her adopted brother's last comment, "I'm not taking you to a dance ever again. I never realized how sucky a date you were until Takuma took me to this ball," declared Yuuki.

"I wasn't that bad of a date," protest Zero, "What does that blond idiot have that I don't? And since when did you become on a first name basis with him?"

"First of all, Mister I'm-such-an-awesome-date, you hate dancing." When Zero opened his mouth to protest, Yuuki glared at him, effectively shutting him up. "Second of all, you're so oblivious, your sister had to arrange a date for you because you can't recognize when someone's waiting for you to ask them to a dance. Third, you have a tattoo and piercings."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with having a tattoo!" exclaimed Zero.

Yuuki glared at him, "Zero, you have a glare that can scare girls from a mile away. You're not exactly every girl's dream."

When Zero opened his mouth to protest, Yuuki shot a glare at him, "Nevertheless, my dear Zero, I will admit that you are a prize that a girl would be proud to be going to any event with. You have a nice heart under all your gruffness, Zero, and I'm proud to know you."

Zero smiled a gentle smile down at Yuuki, "I'm very proud to know you too, Yuuki. After all," Zero smirked, "you are the prettiest girl in this room today."

Yuuki smiled at her adopted brother, "Thanks, Zero. You're the best."

The two chatted for a little bit more until the dance ended. Zero handed Yuuki back to Ichijou, "Here you go, President. She's all yours. Treat her well, or I'll kill you."

Yuuki was dancing with Ichijou when the two were interrupted by Kaname Kuran.

"Excuse me, Ichijou. May I have the pleasure of dancing with your lovely dance partner for the next dance?" he smoothly asked.

"That's fine, Kaname. Just make sure I get her back later, okay?" replied Ichijou.

"Don't worry, Takuma. I'll take good care of her," promised his best friend.

Meanwhile, Yuuki watched the exchange perplexed. She didn't understand why Kaname would want to dance with her. She was sure his girlfriend would not be happy about it. Quickly scanning her eyes around the room, Yuuki found the beautiful blond dancing talking excitedly with her friends, but any further thoughts were interrupted by a deep, warm voice.

"May I have this dance?" asked Kaname, following years of tradition and etiquette.

Yuuki blushed. The answer, practiced many times during etiquette lessons, rose unbidden to her lips, "It would be my pleasure."

Placing a hand on her slim waist, the two waltzed to the music in silence for a few minutes until Kaname finally broke the silence.

"You look beautiful tonight, Yuuki."

"Thank you," replied Yuuki, glad that the awkward silence had finally been broken.

"I'm curious. How exactly did you end up going to the ball with Ichijou?" asked Kaname, wanting to know just how Ichijou had managed that impossible feat, "I mean no disrespect. It's just that I've never seen you two hang out with each other, so forgive me, if it seemed a bit odd that he would take you to the ball."

"No disrespect taken," replied Yuuki, although she was a bit insulted, "We just kind of ended up hanging out during the time we were allowed to go out to the town, and he randomly asked me."

"I see," murmured Kaname, internally seething. Ichijou should not have been "hanging out" with Yuuki and nor should he be taking Yuuki to the ball. If anyone should be doing that, it should be him, Kaname Kuran! Kaname stopped that thought right there. He shouldn't be thinking about Yuuki. He had a girlfriend, a pretty girlfriend too.

"Are you okay, Kuran?" asked Yuuki, "You've been kind of quiet," noted Yuuki, snapping Kaname out of her thoughts.

Kaname smiled down at the beautiful girl on his arm, "I'm sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts. Please, excuse my behavior. And please, call me Kaname."

Yuuki blushed again, "Okay, Kaname."

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Yuuki looked down, "No."

The dancing couple was silent for a little longer; both did not know what to talk about.

Finally Yuuki broke the silence, "Won't Sara be mad that you're dancing with me?" she asked timidly.

"She's gossiping with her friends right now. She could care less what I'm doing right now."

"So she's not going to kill me when she sees me dancing with you, right?"

Kaname smiled, "Right."

"So, just out of curiosity, why did you ask to dance with me instead of talking with your buddies," asked Yuuki, "I mean it's not like we're best buddies in class."

"It's wrong for me to want to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room?" asked Kaname.

"You better pray that your girlfriend doesn't hear you say that," warned Yuuki, although her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Sara is beautiful, that's true," admitted Kaname, "but you're also beautiful. You've got your own," Kaname stopped for a moment, scrutinizing the petite girl in his arms, "something," Kaname concluded vaguely.

Yuuki laughed, "That's going to get you so many points with girls," she sarcastically reassured Kaname, a big grin on her face, "I really want to hear you say that when you try to pick up a girl."

And like that, the awkwardness between the two was broken. The two spent the next two dances learning about each other and having a great time.

When Ichijou interrupted the couple to claim his partner back, he was shocked the two getting along with each other so well. He had been almost sure that there would have been an awkward silence or an insult war going on. The class president had been sure Kaname would say something to offend Yuuki, but it seemed that he had been wrong.

As he danced with Yuuki, Ichijou had his usual carefree grin in place, but he was deep in thought. Why had Kaname finally approached Yuuki? And why had he done it when he had a perfectly beautiful girlfriend waiting for him?

**xxx**

**I hope that pleases some of you guys who have been begging for some KanaYuu action. I know there hasn't been a lot, but please think about it. If you were dating the hottest girl in class, would you really be thinking about the tomboy chick at all? This is going to have to be a gradual process. But it will happen. I promise. **

**Moving on, anyone have any ideas or requests for the next chapter? I really have no idea what to write, so give me something to work with! You never know! It might get put in!**

**Please review! Feedback gives me something to work with and convinces me I'm doing something right. I love you all, even you silent readers out there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoop-da-di-whoop! Here's another unedited chapter for all of you! Sorry about being unedited, by the way. On the plus side though, you get the chapters quicker. Okay, onto the awesomesauceness list!**

**sweetwithobsessions – You should feel special! Just reviewing makes you special to me!**

**TsukiyoTenshi – You have helped me TONS. Don't belittle yourself. Thank you so, so much. It means a lot to me. **

**KuranPrincess –I've included some Yume in her for you!**

**ThePandaHat – Thank you. And do you really have a panda hat? If so, where did you get it? I want one.**

**anime57 – I'm glad you find my story unique! I certainly hope it is. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Yelena Icefaren – I'm glad you decided to take the plunge and go ahead and read my story. It means a lot to me. Thank you.**

**sinead – I don't know whether to add some TakumaxYuuki action into the mix, but I'll definitely keep your suggestion on mind!**

**Kazumi-chan – Thank you for reviewing!**

**Bookworm –I'll do my best to keep the story as unique as possible and keep the Yume moments flowing! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sy –You seem to review right when I want to forget about the story. Thanks so much for reminding me that I shouldn't be selfish and not write.**

**Well, that's it. I hope everyone's having a good spring break! So… SEMI-IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I'll be going to my first Anime Con this April! I would love to meet you guys if any of you are going. I'll be going to the Anime Matsuri on April 6 and April 7. It's somewhere in Texas. I can't quite remember where, though…I'm sure you'll find it if you look it up. Anyway, this is just a blind call out to anybody who's in Texas going to this con. If you'd like to meet up, message me and I'll try to at least give you a description of my costume (cause I really haven't decided what I'm wearing yet) so you can try and spot me. Anonymous readers out there who don't have a fanfiction account, just put down a review saying you'd like to meet up, and I'll post a chapter or something like that with what I'm going to wear. **

**I hope to see at least one of you there! Although I know it's probably not likely that any of you guys are going :( **

**xxx**

Yuuki woke up with a yawn and grimaced upon seeing the sun already high in the sky. It was the day after the ball, and she had no desire to move from her comfy bed. Unfortunately, she had promised to have lunch with her adopted father that day, so she got up and took a shower and headed to the chairman's office.

"What's for lunch?" the girl asked while setting up the table for lunch.

"I'm making some salad and hamburgers," replied Yuuki's adopted father, "I think the boys will like the meat, and the salad will make sure they eat some vegetables."

"I'll make some lemonade to drink then," decided Yuuki, "It'll go perfectly with the salad, and the boys won't be guzzling down gallons of soda down their throats this way."

"You know where the ingredients are," replied the eccentric Chairman.

As Yuuki started making the lemonade, the door was pushed open and Zero and Ichiru walked in. Chairman Cross looked up at the noise and noticed the twins, "Oh, hello, boys. Come on in."

The twins seated themselves down at the table while Yuuki placed down glasses of lemonade. The Chairman set down a plate with a hamburger on it in front of everybody. A bowl full of lettuce, diced tomatoes, sliced carrots, and croutons sat in the middle of the table next to several different bottle of dressing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked the three teenagers' adopted father, "Dig in!"

All four occupants ravenously dug in, and there was silence for the next few minutes while the table's occupants savored their food.

"So how was the dance?" asked Cross, breaking the silence.

"Cheh," scoffed Zero.

"It went well," commented Ichiru.

Yuuki remained silent. Cross looked expectantly at her, "Yuuki? How was the dance, dear?"

Yuuki gave a jump. She had been lost in her thoughts thinking about the dance and her conversation with Kaname, "Sorry, Dad" she apologized, knowing the word Dad would send her adopted father into a dreamland where anything Yuuki did would be forgiven, "I zoned out. The dance was pretty nice."

"Is that all?" asked the headmaster of Cross Academy, "I heard that you danced with Kaname and that you showed up to the dance with Ichijou!"

Yuuki sighed. Sometimes, it sucked having your adopted father be the head of the school you went to.

"They don't have a crush on me, if that's what you're asking," replied Yuuki, knowing exactly what the chairman was getting at, "Kaname is already dating Sara, and Ichijou is nice to everybody."

"I didn't mean anything by it," responded the chairman gaily.

"Sure you didn't," grumbled Yuuki under her breath.

"Anyway, now that the stupid ball is done and over with, what other shitty school events do we have?" asked Zero, effectively changing the topic.

"Watch you language, Zero," warned the Chairman offhandedly, "I think it would be a good idea to have a fall festival during the last week of October. This way we can raise money for the Winter Dance. What do you think?" he asked his adopted children, starts in his eyes.

"Lame," quickly replied Zero.

"I don't know," remarked the other twin, "That would be a lot of work, and what incentive is there for the students?"

"Yuuki?" asked the Headmaster, wanting her opinion.

"I'm with Ichiru on this one," said Yuuki, "But it's a good idea, though. Why don't we say whichever class raises the most gets to have a day out in the town? That'll make everyone determined to raise more money."

"I like that idea," commented the Chairman, "I'll think about this suggestion, then."

"Can we move on to something more interesting?" asked Zero rudely, "If we don't talk about something less shitty and boring, I'm going to leave."

The Chairman sighed, "Very well, Zero. What shall we talk about?"

"I don't know. Just something less lame," Zero vaguely replied.

"Well," said the Chairman, "have you decided what you want for Christmas yet?"

"Yes," responded Zero brusquely, "Another gun."

"You already have Bloody Rose, Zero. I'm not getting you another gun."

"Fine, then. A knife."

"Are you planning to kill someone or something?" asked the Chairman.

"Yes. You."

The table was silent for a moment.

Suddenly, the Chairman started laughing. Zero just continued staring straightly into the Chairman's eyes.

"That's really funny," commented the Chairman, "I know you wouldn't kill me, Zero. After all, you love me. I'm your father!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Not really," replied Zero.

Sensing that it would be best to stop the conversation here, Ichiru quickly butted in.

"Did you see that video on internet, headmaster? The one with that cat?"

Yuuki, catching on what Ichiru was doing, quickly jumped into the conversation, "I saw that! Oh man, that cat is so cute!"

The headmaster was distracted, "A kitty video? I just love cats! Oh, you 've got to show me this video, Ichiru!"

As Ichiru pulled out his phone to show the headmaster the afore mentioned video, Yuuki's and Zero's eyes met and the two started laughing.

The headmaster, hearing Zero and Yuuki's laughter, looked up to see his two adopted children in a fit of laughter. He smiled. It was nice to see the two smiling. When the two were first brought to him, they never smiled. Now Yuuki smiled almost all the time, and although it was rare to see Zero smile, the chairman knew that the boy was happy with his life, well, as happy as a moody teenage boy could be.

"Oh, it's so cute!" squealed the chairman, the cat video quickly reclaiming his attention, "We should get you a cat, Zero! That'd be so cute! I can see it now," continued the chairman, "Zero, the angsty emo boy with his feline friend with whom he tells all his life worries. Oh, it'd be so cute!"

"Shut up!" roared Zero, "I'm not angsty or emo! Leave me alone! I don't want a friggin' cat!"

"But it'd be so cute!" squealed Yuuki, looking at Zero with star-filled eyes, "Please let me get you a cat, Zero!"

"No!" defiantly replied Zero.

"Please?" begged Yuuki, giving Zero her best puppy-dog look.

Zero's will crumbled a bit, seeing Yuuki's pleading face, but he remained strong, "There is no way in hell that you're getting me a cat," declared Zero, spitting out the word cat like it was the worst thing one could say.

"Fine," sighed the Chairman in defeat, "I'll have to think of something better to get you from Christmas."

"You better," muttered Zero darkly.

The rest of the day continued smoothly. The three guardians finished their homework and prepared for the oncoming week of school.

The next day on her way to class, Yuuki bumped into Kaname. She had woken up late as was per her custom and she hadn't been looking where she was going.

"Ack!" shrieked Yuuki, as her face collided into Kaname's chest.

The boy grabbed onto Yuuki to keep her from falling and stumbling. "Are you okay?" the brown-haired boy asked sincerely.

"I'm fine," replied Yuuki sheepishly. Her face was slowly turning red. Of all the people she had to bump into him, why did it have to be him? "Don't mind me, I'm just clumsy."

"I can see that," responded Kaname, chuckling.

"Well, I'll be on my way now," said Yuuki nervously.

"You're just heading to homeroom, aren't you?" asked Kaname, "I'll walk with you since I'm heading the same direction," he offered, "We _are_ in the same homeroom after all," he pointed out.

"Won't Sara be mad if she sees you walk into the room with little old me?" pointed out Yuuki. She had no plans on being Sara's bad side.

"She won't be," Kaname assured the girl, "I promise."

"If you say so," muttered Yuuki unbelievingly.

Kaname smiled down at the girl walking next to him, "If she so much gives you a hint of trouble, I'll talk to her, okay? Will that make you stop worrying?"

"No."

"I'll just leave you to face her anger alone then," responded Kaname, walking ahead of Yuuki to open the door to the classroom for her.

"What?" cried out Yuuki, "You can't do that!"

"Sure I can," replied Kaname, "Just watch me."

"Jerk face," muttered Yuuki under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked Kaname cheerfully. "It couldn't have been something mean, could it? I mean, you are depending on me to protect you from Sara or something, right?"

Yuuki frowned and walked away from him, "You're a first class jerk, Kuran. I refuse to talk to you anymore," and with that last proclamation, she walked away from him with a small grin on her face. Kaname was left dumbfounded. It was probably the first time a girl had walked_ away_ from him. Sure, it wasn't like she hadn't done anything bad by leaving the conversation first, but it annoyed him slightly. He was so used to girls hanging onto every word that came out of his mouth that Yuuki stopping the conversation and leaving his company for her friends was like a slap in the face.

"What did he want?" asked Zero, jerking his head towards Kaname, when Yuuki sat down next to the Guardian.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Yuuki, "but I just remembered he's a high class jerk face. There's something about him that just irks me. I hate it. His very presence annoys me. Is it possible to hate someone without even knowing him?"

"Well, since it's Kuran, I think it's fine, Yuuki," replied Zero, casually swinging an arm around Yuuki's small frame, "You are okay, though? He didn't say anything mean to you, did he?"

Yuuki giggled, "I'm fine, Zero! Honestly! Besides, I'm a big girl! I can handle myself."

"Just checking."

The two continued talking, but their conversation was interrupted when Ichiru came in and sat down next to them with a big smile on his face.

Zero raised an eyebrow, "What's got you in such a delightful mood?"

Ichiru looked around before leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "Maria agreed to go on a date with me!"

Yuuki squealed and gave Ichiru a big hug, "I'm so happy for you! Ohmygoodness, you've got to tell me how the date goes! Where are you going to take her? What are you going to wear? Will you let me help you pick something out because there's no way you're going to wear something that jerk brother of yours would wear? I'm so excited for you! Eek!"

"I think you're more excited than I am," commented Ichiru dryly.

"She's a girl," commented his twin with the same dry town, "Of course, she's more excited than you. I'm sure she's already planning your wedding and everything."

Ichiru sighed, "It can't be helped, I suppose. This is Yuuki we're talking about."

"True that," agreed Zero with a chuckle.

Yuuki finally calmed down, and the trio and eventually their other friends, who came in later, continued talking until the teacher walked in.

When it was time for lunch, they found themselves with a smaller group than usual. Ruka and Rima had opted to sit alone with their respective boyfriends.

After the Yuuki, Yori, and the twins sat down under the shade of the great oak tree that stood outside the school doors, there was a moment of silence as everyone relished in the food. That silence was soon broken however.

Yuuki and Yori were quickly deep in a conversation about the book series they were currently reading, and the two twins discussed about what Ichiru should do about Maria. Unfortunately for them, Yuuki quickly jumped into the conversation.

"You are not bringing a girl like Maria to the bowling alley," she declared imperiously.

"Why not?" protested Ichiru. "It's fun and safe. We'd be in a crowd of people so she wouldn't feel too scared, and it's not too sappy."

"Maria is a lady, and you will not subject her to those horrible bowling alley shoes," replied Yuuki, "They stink. I would suggest lunch at a nice café."

Ichiru began to protest, but Yori stopped him, "She's right," the petite girl told Ichiru calmly, "While the bowling alley may seem fun for you, Maria had lived a rather sheltered life. Don't forget, she had to come enter the school year late due to an illness. She's rather delicate. Just treat her gently, okay? Once she gets more used to you, you can take her to the bowling alley. Besides, you want to make a good first impression on her."

"I'd forgotten about her illness," muttered Ichiru, "She can be so lively sometimes that you'd never know unless someone had told you."

"That's why you have us here to remind you," remarked Yuuki triumphantly.

Ichiru, realizing that would never be able to win this particular argument, just sighed. The four continued their lunch, jumping from subject to subject until it was finally time to leave and go back to class.

Yuuki let out a groan as she stood up, "Come on, guys, it's time for class."

The group of four headed toward the classroom slowly, trying to enjoy the few minutes of lunch left. The rest of the day passed by quickly, and the Yuuki found herself in the library afterschool before she knew it. Sighing, the brown-eyed girl prepared to do her homework.

She was in the middle of reading an article about the Puritan times, when she was interrupted. "Excuse me, may I sit here?"

Yuuki looked up to see Kaname Kuran. She quickly blushed, "Um, yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Yuuki was sure her face was as red as a tomato now.

"What are you studying for?" asked Kaname.

"English class."

"Ah," said Kaname, "English. Do you like the class?"

"Um, yeah," replied Yuuki, "It's actually one of my favorites."

"Mine too," admitted Kaname, "Speaking of which, what do you think of this new assignment we have? It's pretty interesting, huh?"

"Writing a one thousand word paper on how literature has changed and stayed the same throughout the years is fun? I think not," stated Yuuki dryly.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up. It should prove to be interesting."

"Interesting? Maybe. Fun? Never. It's way too time-consuming," retorted Yuuki.

Kaname laughed, "Well, I suppose you've got a point. Writing essays is time consuming, but I can't help but feel like I learn something new every time I'm forced to write one."

Yuuki giggled, "You, sir, are a nerd. You've just been hiding it from everyone else," she accused.

Kaname put up his hands in defeat, "All right, all right. You caught me. I'm a nerd. You're not going to tell anyone else, are you?" he asked, leaning forward conspiratorially.

Yuuki blushed at his close proximity, "I swear I won't tell anyone your dirty little secret," she vowed, raising her right hand.

"Thanks a lot, Yuki. It means a lot to me," thanked Kaname, with a wry smile on his face and amusement tinkling in his eyes. Yuuki blushed at his use at her first name, but quickly reminded herself that this little library conversation was a once in a millennia thing, it would never happen again. There was no need to get worked up over anything.

"So," began Yuuki slyly, "what do I get for keeping your secret for you?"

Kaname chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't just keep something that big to yourself for free. How about I help you with the math homework? Sound like a deal to you?" he offered.

Yuuki pretended to contemplate the idea for a while, but inwardly rejoiced. Not only would she not have to beg Zero for help and then sit through his demeaning tutoring session, but she would be getting help from the most popular boy in class. It was a win against Sara and for Yuuki herself.

"All right," agreed Yuuki, "I'll take your deal. But only because I'm feeling generous today."

Kaname grinned, "It's a deal then."

The two shook hands, and Kaname rose to take the empty seat next to Yuuki so he could tutor her better. Kaname was an excellent teacher, and Yuuki was able to grasp the concepts more easily than when Zero was there telling her was an idiot. The two spent the rest of the day talking and chatting like old friends. It was with regret the two got up and left the library when the bells singling everybody to return to their dorm rooms rang. Needless to say, Yuuki got a hundred on the homework she turned in the next day.

**xxx**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I don't really think I'm that great of a writer (I'm WAY better at math), but if you guys are willing to sit your butt down and read my lame sauce story and even go as far as to review , I'm willing to sit my lazy butt down and write. Thank you all so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aw, man. I'm so sorry, you guys. I meant to have this done by the end of May. I'm so sorry. One thing led to another and I (as usual) had some serious writer's block. This was the first year I had AP tests as well. EW. I thought I could write this during some downtime near the end of the year, but I was TOTALLY wrong. Yeah. Those things are exhausting. Then there were my driver's ed classes. Yuck. Plus, I may have been sucked into the world of Naruto. I spent a good week reading all the way from chapter 1 to chapter 593. My eyes are still bloodshot. That is totally my fault and you guys don't deserve that, although I'm glad to know that Itachi isn't all that bad now. I don't even think I replied to reviews for the last chapter. I think from now on, I'll just put all my replies in the chapter. That way I'm not running back and forth. Do you guys mind? Give me your thoughts on that. **

**Green Rider Girl – I gotta say. I love your username. It's pretty cool. Thanks for reviewing!**

**sweetwithobsessions – Glad you like the fluff! I'm pretty new at writing fluff, so I'm glad you thought it was cute!**

**BookWormMissy – Thanks so much for your sweet review! I had a great time at the anime convention! It kind of revived my love for all things anime, which is a good thing. **

**TsukiyoTenshi – I'll be sure to put some Maria and Ichiru fluff for you somewhere in the future! **

**Dzdoll11 – I'm sorry. I know you said to try to write the next chapter ASAP. I failed. But thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**AnimeLover261 – Oh, you're so sweet! Honestly! Thanks so much for your very cheerful review. It brought a smile to my face!**

**Ren Dubrinsky – Well, the wait is over. The next chapter is here, two months after I planned it to upload it. But whatever. Thanks for reviewing!**

**angelcheonsa - Aw, thanks! I wish for more chapters too. I'm glad you like the all human aspect of this story. I kind of got tired of all the vampire angst in the manga.**

**KuranPrincess – You're such a great reviewer. They're always super long and sweet. There's not much Yume in here. Sorry! But I did take some of your suggestions; see if you can spot them! Please give me some of your ideas! I'm dying for inspiration! I've already got an idea on that time-skip thing, but it's a long way in coming. But wait for it. It'll come. **

**Namine1993 – Thanks for reviewing! I guess you get to wait the least for this next chapter, huh? Lucky you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. **

**So, without further ado, here is the long-awaited next chapter!**

**xxx**

As Kaname walked into class, he noticed the math homework he had helped Yuuki with sitting on her desk with a bright red one hundred marked on it. His gaze caught Yuuki's, and they both shared a knowing grin. The brown-haired boy couldn't help himself, and he leaned down to murmur into Yuuki's ear, "Good job on the math homework. Did you do it all by yourself, or did you get some help? If you got some help, whoever helped you must have been exceptionally talented. However did he keep your attention? Perhaps he had a pretty face."

Yuuki grinned, "He was a brilliant tutor. He's probably the one of the smartest guys I've ever met. He wasn't that bad looking either." The brown-haired girl's cheeks immediately turned pink after this admission.

"But of course," Kaname easily replied, "otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to keep your attention. After all, pretty girls like you aren't satisfied with having a good time with mediocre boys. You deserve the best after all."

Yuuki's face turned even redder. Kaname, seeing her now very pink face, chuckled and moved on to sit down on the seat next to his girlfriend.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Sara.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know how she got such a good score on her math homework," replied Kaname truthfully.

Sara sneaked a look at her boyfriend, "You helped her, didn't you," she accused.

Kaname just shrugged. Sara sighed, "You're too good a person. You were helping her with her homework when you cancelled on our date, weren't you?"

Kaname said nothing, but his face said it all.

Sara smiled and put her head on Kaname's shoulder and his arm immediately went around her.

Spotting the happy couple, Yuuki sighed. It had been too optimistic to believe that Kaname would suddenly break up with Sara. Sara, after all, was too beautiful to be broken up with. Anybody who broke up with her would have to have been blind.

Yuuki groaned as planted her head in her arms, "Morning, you guys," she mumbled, as she noticed her roommate and adopted brothers walking in.

"Morning, twerp," greeted Zero. He sat in his chair and copied Yuuki's pose. Clearly, he was in no mood for talking either.

Yori looked at the two siblings, "Perhaps, you two would benefit from some tea?" she asked.

Yuuki, whose head had previously been resting in her arms, looked up blearily, "Tea?" she repeated, her eyes showing the signs of life that Yori had been looking for.

"Tea," confirmed Yori, pulling a thermos out of her tote bag. Ichiru managed to pull himself out of his stupor to grab some Styrofoam cups from the front of the classroom.

"I was going to save this for lunch, but it's fine. We'll just buy some juice instead," commented Yori, now pouring tea into the cups.

"Yori, have I ever told you I love you?" questioned Yuuki, as she received her cup of tea.

"Multiple times," Yori assured her best friend.

The four friends were a little bit more awake after drinking the tea. Unfortunately, the weather outside was not helping them stay awake. Storm clouds had gathered in the sky, and it looked like it would rain soon.

"I think we're eating inside today, you guys," said Rima, walking up.

"Rima!" exclaimed Yuuki, "I thought you were at a photo shoot today," she said, puzzled.

"It got cancelled since it was supposed to be an outdoor shoot," replied Rima, "Shiki should be here soon," she replied to Yori's questioning face.

"I see." commented Yori, nodding her head, "Does anybody know where Ruka is?"

"She's with Kain," informed Rima in a disgusted tone, "The two of them are sitting on a bench doing that couple thing. You know when there's a couple talking, and they ignore the rest of the world around them, and you're kind of scared to walk in their personal bubble but you really, really want to just so you can break their little perfect moment? Yeah. They're doing that."

Yuuki looked at Rima with an expression of fake shock on her face, "It's not like you and Shiki don't do that 'couple thing,'" she accused, using her finger to make air quotes.

"But that's different. We're, you know, us, and they're, you know, them," Rima weakly fought back.

"What my dearest girlfriend means to say," Shiki interrupted, wrapping his arm, around Rima's waist and handing her a coffee, "is that she and I are a much more normal couple who don't send out any weird vibes. People aren't afraid of interrupting us and they certainly do not stare at us like we're a weird anomaly in the universe."

"Shiki, I love you," declared Rima, as she leaned against her boyfriend, sipping her steaming hot coffee.

"Love you too."

"You guys are disgusting," commented Zero, looking at the loving scene between the two models.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. I-have-no-life-because-I-scare-away-girls-with -my-butt-ugly-face-and-scary-as-shit-glare," Rima quickly shot back.

"Hey!" protested Zero, "I can't help how I look!"

"So you admit your glare is as scary as shit?" Yuuki dryly commented, looking at Zero out of the corner of her eye.

"Hell no!" growled Zero, "I am a premium specimen of the human male!"

The group of friends was silent at his comment and looked at the silver-haired teenager with his wrinkled shirt and unbrushed hair. Then they all burst into laughter.

"What was it that he said?" chortled Yuuki, "I am a 'premium specimen' or something like that?"

"Who the hell speaks like that?" demanded Rima to no one in particular.

"Well, I guess Zero is kind of handsome, if you think about it," remarked Yuuki, scrutinizing Zero, "Some girls like that bad boy thing."

"Yeah," agreed Rima, "if you turn your head sideways and squint."

Both girls fell back into fits of laughter.

Kaname lifted up his head, hearing the infectious noise of laughter. He looked around the classroom and spotted Yuuki, laughing along with Rima, with a big smile on her face. She had a beautiful smile, thought Kaname. She should smile like that more often. Kaname quickly brushed away the thought as he saw Yuuki lean against Zero, who was making a point of not looking at the brown-haired girl. Yuuki said something to her fellow guardian, making him smile and pull her in a gruff sideways hug. Kaname unconsciously clenched his fist.

"Why so tense, Kaname?" asked an annoyingly happy voice. The brown-haired boy looked up to see his best friend, Takuma Ichijou, with a bright smile on his face.

"Who says I'm tense?" demanded Kaname.

"Woah, chill, man," appeased Ichijou, "Look at your hands. You're fisting them so tightly I wouldn't be surprised if you've got nail marks in your skin."

Kaname looked down at his hands and was surprised to his clenched hands. He opened them and saw that Ichijou had been right in his guess. Imprints resembling a crescent moon had been left in his palm from his nails digging into his soft skin.

"So, I'll ask you again. What's got you so antsy?"

Kaname glared at Ichijou, clearly communicating that he did not want to talk about whatever was making him angry.

"Okay, okay. Fine," Ichijou raised his hands up in defeat, "I'm just going to leave you alone now since you clearly don't want to talk right now."

"You do that. Sara's off talking with her friends right now, anyway. I'll be fine. I don't need a babysitter."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later, Kaname," said Ichijou as he walked down to where Yuuki was with sitting.

"Hey, Yuuki," he greeted.

"Hey, Takuma," responded Yuuki with a smile on her face.

More greetings were quickly made, and the group of friends quickly became drawn in an animated conversation.

"Now that the ball's over, are you guys ready for the Fall Festival?" asked Ichijou.

The fall festival was a school festival held every year to raise money and show prospective students what Cross Academy was like. Each class managed at least one booth or more. Whichever class raised the most money was given a weekend pass to go explore the town.

"Do you know what we're going to do this year? I remember we did a café or something last year. Are we doing the same thing this year, Mr. Class President?" asked Rima.

Ichijou laughed, "No. We're definitely not going to do that again. It was such a pain cleaning up last year. It took forever to clean up those dirty dishes and messy tablecloths. So far the plan is a talent show, but I'm not sure yet."

"A talent show? That sounds cool. Would the class be preforming in it, or would we allow other classes to participate?" asked Yuuki, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Ichijou laughed nervously, "That's one of the problems we've had. It's one of the reasons that we're thinking of not doing the talent show."

Zero looked at the blond class president as if he was an idiot, "It's simple, you idiot. Just let the class do most of the work, but if anybody from another class wants to enter, they can pay to be a part of it."

Ichijou looked at Zero in shock, "That's actually a pretty good idea. But why would other classes want to be a part of the talent show?"

"There can be a cash prize or something for first place. Half the idiots in this school would do anything for money," Zero easily replied.

"That's a good idea, Kiryu. I'll bring it up with the student board and see what they think," mused Ichijou, "You know, what they say about you is right. You really are smart, despite how you act."

"Are you telling me people think that I act stupid?" angrily growled Zero.

Ichijou raised his hands in protest, "No, no! I'm not saying that at all! It's just that a lot of people think that you're a delinquent with your tattoo and all."

"Yeah, Zero!" piped up Yuuki, "I keep telling you, if you would stop glaring at people and actually dress properly for once, people would actually want to be your friend."

Zero's head suddenly snapped to face his foster sister, "You," he growled, "You're the reason why people think I'm stupid. You're stupid, and you're my sister. Therefore, I must be stupid. Why must you be associated with me, you stupid idiot?"

"You do realize 'stupid idiot' is redundant, right?" Rima nonchalantly commented, "Are you sure you're as smart as you think you are?"

The silver-haired guardian glared at her, "If you say one more thing, I swear punch you in the face, girl or no."

"You do realize that making threats like that will only keep you from having any girlfriend whatsoever, right?" said Ruka, walking up, her waist encircled by Kain's arm.

Rima raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. The group of friend continued talking, as if having Ichijou and Kain as a part of the conversation was not uncommon.

They continued talking, and when it was time for class to start, Ichijou took a seat next to Yuuki, while Ruka and Kain sat next to each other. If Ichijou noticed Zero's and Kaname's glares, he gave no mention of it. When the bell for lunch finally rang, the whole group, minus the twins who were meeting Yagari about some training or the other, journeyed over to the Chairman's house where they could eat lunch without being drenched by the rain.

"This is so good," exclaimed Ichijou, digging into his lunch of noodles.

Rima stared at his as if was crazy, "I'd forgotten how much you love your food, Takuma."

"Well, it's not one of his more appealing features, is it?" commented Kain, "Back when you three were inseparable, I remember you two would just sit there while the class president just chomped down on his food."

"Well, that's because I eat properly, unlike some people I know," retorted the blond-haired class president, casting a meaningful glance at the Shiki and Rima, "I mean, pocky is wonderful and all, but you can't live off it."

"Nonsense," retorted Rima, "Pocky is so good for you it should be considered its own food group."

"Right," drawled Ichijou unbelievingly, "and I'm Kaname's girlfriend."

Seeing that if she didn't intervene, a fight would break out, Yuuki hurriedly tried to calm the trio, "No one said that pocky isn't good, Rima and Shiki, and I happen to think that enjoying your food is a great trait for someone to have, Takuma. So, if you three would please stop fighting?" she begged.

The green-eyed boy smiled charmingly at Yuuki, causing her to blush slightly, "If you insist, I'll drop the issue Yuuki. But only because you asked me to," he informed her, his green eyes dancing with amusement.

"Whatever," said Rima, rolling her eyes.

That afternoon, Yuuki found herself in the library sweating over her math homework again. She looked at her empty table and sighed internally. Having friends in love really sucked sometimes. It wasn't that Yuuki wasn't happy for her friends, she really was, but she missed having friends around when she studied. Usually she would have Ruka, the twins, or Yori to keep her company, but now Ruka was dating Kain, and Ichiru was hanging out with Maria, although those two hadn't started dating yet, Yuuki suspected it was only a matter of time. Zero had some kind of Guardian business to do, and while Yuuki desperately needed his help with mathematics, it seemed she would have to wait. Usually that wouldn't matter to Yuuki since Zero rarely stepped into the library if he would help it, but Yori was missing to. Yuuki didn't know where Yori was but she suspected it had something to do with the letter from Yori's father Yuuki had noticed lying unopened in their room.

"Did you see Kaname and Sara dancing at the ball? They looked so cute!" squealed another student at a different table.

"I know!" replied the friend sitting next to her, "They're definitely the most beautiful couple in the school! They're like one of those celebrity couples, you know? Gorgeous, and just so meant to be," she sighed wistfully, "I wish I had a boyfriend who was like Kaname."

"No, duh!" replied the friend, "doesn't everyone?"

Yuuki wanted to hit her head on the table. Not only was she sitting by herself like a loser, but she was going to be forced to listen to how 'gorgeous' a couple Kaname and Sara made. It was times like these that Yuuki wished she was more popular. It was at times like these Yuuki honestly didn't feel like part of her class. Yes, at her graduation ceremony there would most certainly be a speech that would say something along like the lines "We have become a family in these past few years and that will never stop," or something to that effect, but Yuuki knew it in her heart that was wrong. She wasn't part of that family. Yes, she had made herself a family here at the school. There was Ruka, Rima, Yori, Shiki, and a few others, but Yuuki desperately yearned to be accepted by her other classmates. Yuuki had friends, her sunny personality naturally helped with that, but _every_ time she was caught talking to a boy who was not among her small group of friends, every single other student in the school immediately decided she was flirting with the said boy. It was like there was an unspoken rule that she, Yuuki Cross, could not have a guy friend because she was a loser and therefore unable to have a guy willingly talk to her. Yuuki internally rolled her eyes. Haters.

Meanwhile, Ichijou was having a very heated conversation with Kaname.

**xxx**

**Thank you all so much! You guys are the best readers an author could have! I know I'm not the best writer, and I've considered leaving fanfiction a couple of times, but you guys make it all worth it! Thank you! Please review and leave your ideas and comments! I'll use them to make this story better! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Right. So, the last time I posted was in July apparently. And now it's November. Whoops. Time sure does fly, huh? I'm so sorry, you guys. SO SORRY. But being a junior in high school is tough work. I've got my AP classes, club stuff, and soccer. Anyway, there's my list of excuses as usual. I swear someone's going to just have to PM me every other month or so to remind me I have a story to take care of. Anyway, here's the list of the super duper awesome people who review despite my being such a fail:**

**ThePandaHat: Here is moar of the story. Just like you requested :)**

**TsukiyoTenshi: Thanks for reviewing. You're the best.**

**Guest: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**angelcheonsa: Ah. You found me out! I guess the conversation topic was kind of obvious since a lot of people got it. Alas. Such is life.**

**Alyanna Carino: Well, the soon part didn't actually happen, but at least made another chapter.**

**snowiewolf: Another person who guessed what the conversation was about. Was it really that obvious?**

**AnimeLover261: Love how you tell me gambatte! You're so sweet! Thanks so much!**

**sweetwithobsessions: At this point, I kind of don't want Kaname as a boyfriend because he's currently an stubborn jerk face. But I'm sure he'll repent. When he does, I'll fight you for him.**

**amuxikuto123: WOAH. Just realized you reviewed TWICE. That's really sweet of you. I can't believe my story moved you to do that just so I'd write another chapter. (That is you in the anonymous note, right? Or did someone just choose the same username as you? I really hope not, because that'd be so awkward on my side.)**

**Armandhas: Wow. You actually read my notes. I'm surprised to be honest. Thanks a lot. I gotta say, I'm impressed that you read that. So, thanks again. You're fantastic.**

**BookWormMissy: The story will go on no matter what! It just may take a while. Sorry about that, but thanks so much for supporting me!**

**Namine1993: Hope this chapter satisfies you!**

**Guest: Here's the TakumaxYuuki moments you requested! In fact, this entire chapter is about them. I hope you like it!**

**Vocaloid Marmalade86: I'm so glad you love the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Precious Thing: Thanks for reviewing! **

**You guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I have 82 reviews for the whole story. That's just crazy! You guys are the best. Seriously. THE BEST. I love you guys so much. I have the best supporters in the world! You guys give me ideas, forgive me for updating slowly, and the list goes on and on. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK.**

**Also, sorry for the almost nonexistent KanaYuu action in this chapter. You guys are constantly asking me to add KanaYuu bits to my chapters and it just never happens. But don't worry, you guys. There's a plan. The KanaYuu will come someday, just not today.**

**xxx**

"What do you want, Kaname?" asked Ichijou. He was currently standing across from the brown-haired boy in a secluded corner of the school.

"I want you to stop hanging around Yuuki Cross," the cinnamon-eyed boy bluntly replied.

"Why?" asked Ichijou, "Give me one good reason to," he challenged.

"I, uh," Kaname faltered, quickly trying to come up with an excuse, "just don't think it's a good idea for you to hand around with her. She's obviously going to break your heart," he declared.

Ichijou threw his best friend a skeptical look, "Right. Yuuki Cross is totally the type of girl who runs around breaking hearts. That's more like you. Try again."

Kaname sent an irritated look towards the blond class president, "First of all, I'm a dude. So therefore I'm not a 'girl who runs around breaking hearts.' Just wanted to clear that up. Second, just stay away from her, man. It's not like I'm asking you to kill somebody. It's just a simple favor. Really. It's for your own good, actually." Oh, god. Was he babbling? For some reason, his forehead felt sweaty too. Please, please, Ichijou, the brown-haired boy mentally begged, just take the hint and stop hanging around her.

"Look Kaname," began Ichijou slowly, "I'm not going to stop hanging around Yuuki unless you give me a good reason. She's a nice girl, and I feel like we could end up being really good friends."

Besides, you have no business telling me to stay away from Yuuki unless you break up from Sara. It's not like Yuuki's your girlfriend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet Yuuki in the library."

"Why are you hanging out with her?" demanded Kaname suddenly, "Do you like her or something? She's not that pretty, and she isn't classy like Sara or anything."

Ichijou looked at Kaname with something akin to pity in his eyes, "You don't really mean that, do you? Yuuki's a beautiful girl, and she's got a heart of gold to go along with it. She's real. Honest. Innocent. She's a very special girl. Don't pretend you don't see it, Kaname. I know you do. You're just trying to convince yourself you're not, but if you persist in acting like a spoiled child, I refuse to hang out with you anymore."

Kaname looked at the serious expression on his friend's normally smiling face. Ichijou's normally emerald green eyes had darkened to a dark stormy sea green, and Kaname knew without a doubt that his friend was serious, "Very well. I'm sorry it had to end this way, friend."

"Me too, friend. Me too." Ichijou left the brown-haired boy and walked away. Kaname was left confused.

Takuma left Kaname with various thoughts running through his head. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice somebody was standing in his way until he bumped into a very solid body. The blond-haired student looked up to see Zero Kiryu looking down at him.

"Oh, hello, Zero," remarked Ichijou cheerfully, "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't see you there. What's up?"

The silver-haired boy was silent for a few moments, looking very closely at Takuma, as if trying to see his thoughts, "I heard what you said to Kaname," he drawled.

Takuma felt his blood run cold. Several few choice curse words ran through his mind, "Oh," he remarked off-handedly, trying to retain his composure, "what exactly did you hear?"

Zero was quiet again, as if trying to ponder what to say next. "I know what you said about Yuuki. I wanted to thank you. She doesn't really have many friends here, and Ichiru and I aren't always there to save her when she needs it. So, thank you."

Ichijou mentally breathed a sigh of relief, "It was no problem, Zero. Yuuki's a nice girl, and I would hate for her to be bad-talked. So you don't have to thank me," he replied, a smile on his face.

"Good," replied the normally taciturn Guardian, "because I would hate to have to this again. So I'm going to throw you a bone here, and we'll call things nice and even. Yuuki's right now in the library, probably sweating over some math homework. I was supposed to help her with it today, but you can fill in for me, can't you?"

Ichijou smiled, knowing what this meant. Zero was giving his blessing for him and Yuuki to hang out and maybe even date. The cheerful green-eyed boy thanked Zero and turned to head straight to the library.

"Ichijou?" Zero called out, causing Takuma to turn, "if you hurt her, I'll kill you," he warned.

If possible, the blond-haired boy's smile grew even wider, "Don't worry," he replied, "that'll never happen."

Yuuki had been puzzling over a complicated math problem when a cheery voice commented, "You're using the wrong formula. You need to use the second formula for this type of problem."

The brown-haired girl looked up to see the smiling face of the class president.

"Hello, Takuma. What are you doing here?"

"I came to help," the blond boy brightly replied, "Zero mentioned you'd be here and told me you'd probably be here struggling over your math problems and I thought I might lend a helping hand."

"Why?" questioned the brown-haired girl.

"Well, honestly, I kind of need you to help me plan the talent show. The Chairman approved the idea, and as part of the Guardians, I kind of need your help," Ichijou sheepishly admitted, not mentioning that he also just wanted to spend time with the sole female Guardian.

"That's sounds great," exclaimed Yuuki, "I've been stuck on this stupid worksheet for ages, and without Zero, I'm lost."

Ichijou gave a mock bow, his emerald eyes sparkling with delight, "I live to serve, my fair lady," he said, causing a giggle to escape from Yuuki's mouth. The girl immediately covered her mouth, remembering that the librarian was a grumpy old woman who would immediately throw out anyone who even seemed remotely happy unless, like some of the students had learned to do, you carried . Unfortunately, the brown-haired girl made the mistake of meeting the twinkling eyes of her blond companion. Laughter erupted from the two. Every time the laughter began to die down, the two would meet the other's eyes and laughter would burst out again.

"No, stop laughing!" commanded Yuuki between laughs, "Ms. Shiro is going to kick us out of here if you don't stop!"

"I'll stop if you stop," replied Ichijou, now holding his sides. Suddenly, the blond-haired boy saw a dark figure behind the shelves, "Oh, no! She's here. Come on, Yuuki," he said, grabbing her petite hand in his, "Let's get out of here."

The two left the library amidst laughter and giggles with bright smiles on their faces. Anybody who didn't know the two would have mistaken the two for a couple as they raced from the library to a quiet spot in the garden, their hands still entwined and faces bright with laughter. Takuma came to a sudden stop when the two finally reached a small corner that was protected by an overhanging tree, causing Yuuki to stumble into him. The class president's free arm immediately went around his female companion's small waist to steady her, and acting on instinct, Yuuki's arms went around Ichijou's body, the only near source of stability. The two finally stopped tripping and managed to stand still. Breathing a sigh of relief, the class president and female guardian looked into each other's eyes and started laughing at the absurdity of the situation, their arms still winded around each other's bodies.

It was in this position that Kaname Kuran found them. He had been on his way to find Ichijou to apologize, but when he saw his best friend with his arms entwined around Yuuki Cross, all he could see was red. Clenching his fist, the brown-haired boy swiftly turned on his heel and went to go find his girlfriend. She wouldn't betray him, the boy murderously thought, although he really did not exactly know how Ichijou had betrayed him, save that he did.

Yuuki did not see Kaname, but her blond companion did, and as the emerald-eyed boy saw his best friend walk away in anger, he could not help but let a feeling of satisfaction run through his body. Kaname needed to learn where his priorities lay. If he was too stupid to see how wonderful Yuuki was, then it was to Ichijou's gain.

"Hey, Takuma," said Yuuki, noticing the emerald-eyed boy's silence, "Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

Takuma turned to face the cinnamon-eyed girl and pasted a smile on his face, "No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking how lucky I am that I get to be your friend," he smoothly replied.

Yuuki blushed and ducked her head, "I should be the one saying that. I'm a nobody; I don't deserve to hang out with people like you, Takuma."

Takuma looked at the female guardian with concern and lifted up her chin with one of his fingers, "Hey, don't talk like that, Yuuki," he murmured to her quietly, his deep emerald eyes looking deep into her cinnamon ones, "You're such a wonderful girl. You're not a nobody. You're kind, compassionate. You have friends that care about you. What about Ruka? Rima? Yori? Zero? They all care about you. You're not paying for them to do that. They do it because they love you. So, see? You're not a nobody." The class president used his extra hand to tuck a stray strand of Yuuki's chocolate hair behind one of her ears and then proceeded to cradle her face in his hands.

Yuuki looked down, her face still in his hands, "I'm not beautiful like Sara. I'm not popular like you, Takuma. You really shouldn't be talking with me. If people see you hanging out with me, they might say stuff."

Takuma felt a flash of anger go through his body. Nobody, nobody should have to feel like this, he thought angrily, least of all Yuuki, sweet compassionate Yuuki. The blond-haired boy took Yuuki into his arms and hugged her with all of his might, "I think you're beautiful, Yuuki. In fact, I think you're one of the most beautiful girls in our class," he declared, stroking her silky hair now, "Yes, Sara might be what some consider to be gorgeous, but you, Yuuki, are a beauty that only some can see. You're beautiful when you smile. You're beautiful when you help others, when you stand up for others. Yours is a beauty that only a few can recognize, Yuuki, but to those who see your beauty, they consider you to be one of the most beautiful. It's a beauty that shines with your character, and it's something only you have, Yuuki. So don't be discouraged, Yuuki, because I see it, and I think you're beautiful," Takuma reassured the girl in his arms.

Yuuki felt tears start to well up in her eyes, and she threw her arms around Takuma's neck, "Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

The two stood there for a while, wrapped in each other's arms. After a while, it was with a sense of disappointment, Yuuki disentangled herself from Takuma's arms already missing the warmth of his arms in the cold chilly autmn air, "I need to get going to my dorm or Yori's going to start worrying," she stated sheepishly.

Takuma smiled, "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we," he said and offered her his arm. His chocolate-haired companion smiled and took the offered arm.

When the two reached the girls' dormitory, Ichijou took one of Yuuki's dainty hands and brushed his lips softly over her knuckles, "I bid you adieu, my sweet lady," he stated with a grand flourish of his hand, causing Yuuki to softly giggle.

"You're so silly, Takuma."

A lopsided grin found its way on the blond boy's face, "I know. Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked, concern evident in his voice despite his earlier silly actions.

Yuuki nodded and reassured her male companion, "I'll be fine."

Something in her voice must have given her away, because instead of leaving her to go to the boys' dorm rooms, Takuma searched intently into Yuuki's cinnamon eyes, looking for some sign of her wellbeing.

Deciding that it would be better for him to give Yuuki some space, Takuma embraced the Yuuki's slight frame in his arms again. "Sweet dreams, Yuuki," he murmured into her ear. Tightening his arms around her small body, Takuma hoped that Yuuki would feel the truth of what he had said to her earlier through his hug. Letting her go, he turned back to his dorms, a lonely walk in the chilly weather. Before he could descend down the steps, however, he was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. He turned, and saw Yuuki's still tear-stained face. He silently waited for her to say what she wanted, not wanting to push her into more tears.

"Thank you again, Takuma. And, um, sweet dreams to you too," Yuuki said softly, her voices becoming squeaky at the end. Takuma felt a smile begin to form on his face at the slight blush on Yuuki's cheeks, "You too, Yuuki. I'll see you tomorrow." If anyone had seen the young Ichijou clan member after that, they would have asked why he had such a stupid smile on his face.

**xxx**

**So, a pretty meaty chapter, huh? I didn't want it to be some filler chapter. Thanks for supporting me so far, you guys! We've still got a long ways to go before Yuuki and Kaname realize they're meant to be, so just please hang with me for a bit longer, okay? Review and happy Thanksgiving! Stuff yourself with food! The holiday season is almost here! **

**Thank you all again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, you guys! It's another chapter! You guys had given up on me, hadn't you? (If you did, don't worry. I seriously doubted myself too.) I had some serious indecision about this chapter, you guys. No kidding. I really couldn't decide on what direction I wanted this story to take. Anyway, as usual, ehre is the list of the super awesome people who still reviewed besides my being a jerk-face and not updating on time:**

**Vocaloid Maralade86: Kaname make Yuuki jealous? You'll just have to wait and see. Actually, I have no idea of what's going to happen next (because I'm a bad write and I don't plan these things) so don't be surprised if I steal your idea for a chapter or two. **

**TsukiyoTenshi: Even though you tell me update whenever, I feel like you're going to be kind of disappointed by this super long break between updates, but nevertheless, thanks for the support. You're the best.**

**snowiewolf: Ah…I updated so long ago you wished me a Happy Thanksgiving. I'm going to go cry now over my utter patheticness.**

**Precious Thing: I have moar of the chapter for you, right here.**

**ThePandaHat: Precious Thing actually beat you to the "moar" review, but you did it in all caps, so that's pretty epic.**

**Guest: Are all the Guest comments you? I don't really know how the anonymous reviewer thing works but there's like three reviews from "Guest"…Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**VKLOREO23: JUST WAIT. THE YUME IS COMING.**

**AnimeLover261: Oh, you had such a lovely long review! It just made me smile! Thanks so much!**

**Rebelchickie: So you told me to update "like now" and I kind of updated like way later. But I did continue as soon as I could, so that's something.**

**Guest: Ah, yes. I fulfilled your TakumaxYuuki request last chapter. There's more here. I promise this is a Yume story, but for some reason, I love writing about these two.**

**amuxikuto123: You're not creepy! In fact, it was rather sweet of you to send the note! Thanks so much for doing that and giving such a good review! I love it when I get lots of feedback.**

**Scarllete: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Butterflyangel2193: The awkward moment when you tell me to get Kaname to break up with Sara and that totally doesn't happen. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading again! I didn't think my story is that good, but it is truly a compliment to hear you say that!**

**Snow purinsesu: Yeah. The Zero problem. I'm just going to delicately avoid that for now (especially considering how things end in the manga)…**

**AiSherryChan: Ah, a Zeki fan! Don't worry. Once I finish this story (which will happen eventually I hope, I'm planning a zeki fic)**

**Guest: You asked for a long update and this is like 2000 words. I'm sorry. I wanted it to be short so I could get feedback. I apologize!**

**Guest: YOU. You are amazing for reviewing in June. I love you. Thanks for reminding me that people still read this.**

**YOU GUYS. I HAVE 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY. Als;dfkjas;kdjfalskjdfl;askjdf. Thank you so much. I know I don't update a lot, and you guys deserve better to be honest, but you're stuck with me. Anyway, you guys have been kept away from this long enough. Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing.**

**xxx**

Kaname paced back and forth in his dorm restlessly. Thoughts raced through his head, and the image of Yuuki and Takuma laughing together under that tree kept resurfacing. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door, and the brown-haired boy left his thoughts to answer it. When he opened his door, he was surprised to see the face of Kain.

"Kain," Kaname acknowledged, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Sara's here," replied the fiery-haired boy, "She's waiting for you in the lounge area. She asked me to come and ask you to come down because she left her cell phone in her dorm."

Kaname blinked, processing the information, "Okay, I'll be down in a second. Thanks for telling me, Kain."

"No problem," replied the tall boy.

As he headed down to the lounge area where Sara was waiting, Kaname knew what he was going to do. He was going to focus on his relationship with Sara. He was lucky to have a gorgeous girlfriend like her, and there was no reason why he should be bothered if Ichijou decided to cavort with that girl. It wasn't like it was any of his business, anyways.

Sara looked up to see her boyfriend coming down the stairs and stood up to greet him.

"Kaname!" she greeted, "I'm sorry for not calling, but I completely forgot."

"It's fine, Sara," her boyfriend replied, "I'm always happy to see you. You know that. What are you doing here?"

Sara looked down at her hands nervously, "I just wanted to see if you were free, so we could hang out. We really haven't had much time to hang out together, so I thought it'd be nice if we just walked around and looked at all the trees with their changing colors."

Kaname took his girlfriend's perfectly manicured hands into his larger hands, "Of course I'll go with you. I know I've been distant lately, but I'm going to work on that. I want to make you the happiest girl in the world with the best boyfriend, okay? So, let's go and take that walk you suggested. Together."

The two left with their hands entwined and walked around the school campus for hours, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Yuuki, walking back from a talk with the Chairman, saw the couple and could not help but wonder at how a good-looking couple the two made. Kaname, with his kingly air and noble features, was a perfect match for the queenly Sara, with her stream of golden locks and sky-blue eyes. Yuuki inwardly sighed. She would never be able to reach Kaname's universe. She was too small, too insignificant. If she knew what was good for her, she would give up on Kaname now and forever. It was then that Yuuki made a decision. She would stop thinking of Kaname. He was part of a different universe than hers, and it was pointless to keep her heart aching this way. Her mind being made up, Yuuki went up to her dorm. It seemed like it was a good time to watch a movie with Yori.

A few hours later, Yuuki rose and stretched her arms, a carton of ice cream in one of her hands, "That was satisfying," she remarked to her quiet roommate.

"It was," agreed Yori, "Now are you going to tell me what brought this on, or do you want to go and sleep?"

Yuuki was quiet for a moment, her head bent down. She smiled softly and turned to look at her best friend, "How'd you know?" she asked.

"I'm your best friend," replied her roommate, "It's my job to know. Plus, the ice cream and movie were a bit of a give-away." She smiled wryly, "You still haven't answered my question, though," she pointed out.

Yuuki sighed, "I don't know what to do, Yori."

"About what?" her friend gently asked.

"This whole mess with Takuma and Kaname."

"Ah," replied Yori, "I think I see what's bothering you. You don't know if you want to continue hanging out with Ichijou, is that it? Are you worried it might lead to you two going out?"

Yuuki nodded her head, her eyes trained on her ice cream.

"Do you think you still like Kaname?"

Yuuki only shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Ichijou? Do you have any feelings for him?"

Yuuki shrugged her shoulders again.

Yori sighed, "Well, I don't know what to tell you at this point, Yuuki. I think everything will solve itself in the end. Now go to sleep. For now, I feel like sleep is the best solution to your problem," proclaimed the cinnamon-eyed girl and reached over to grab her friend's ice cream carton and put it up in the refrigerator. When she came back, she found Yuuki in the same position, and Yori couldn't help but walk over and give her a hug, "It's all going to be okay, Yuuki. I don't think it's as big as a deal as you feel it is. I know everything seems a bit overwhelming, but it's all going to be okay. I promise."

Yuuki smiled and hugged her friend back, "Thanks, Yori. I don't know how I would survive without you."

"You'd probably be just fine," replied Yori, releasing her friend from the hug and walking to her own bed, "Now got to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

Yuuki woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. As she walked into the small kitchenette that was in her and Yori's dorm, she was greeted with the sight of a plate of eggs and bacon. Yuuki grabbed two cups and a jug of orange juice and poured some orange juice into both cups. Yori brought another plate to the table and both girls sat down and dug in to their breakfast.

Yuuki took in a bite and made a satisfied sound, "This is so good, Yori. I love it when you cook. We should do this more often."

Yori smiled, but she did not reply immediately anything as her mouth was full. When she finished chewing her food, she poured more of the orange juice into her cup and said, "Well, I thought it would be nice to have some good breakfast together after the night we had yesterday. Are you feeling better now?"

Yuuki nodded, "I feel loads better. You're the best friend ever, Yori. You always manage to get me out of whatever bad mood I'm in."

"It's no problem, Yuuki. What are friends for? Besides, it was no big deal," replied Yori, "Really. All I did last night was join you in watching a movie while we ate ice cream. And let's be honest, you could pay me to watch the Avengers and eat ice cream anytime. You know how much I love Tom Hiddleston. Anyway, have you decided what you're going to do?"

Yuuki nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to give up on Kaname. It's not like we really matched or anything. I mean, look at him. He's gorgeous, social, popular…" Yuuki's gaze was unfocused as she thought about the dark-haired Kuran, "To put it simply, he's everything that I'm not and want to be. We're not meant to be. And to be honest, I can't help but wonder, now that I've thought about it, if this 'crush' I have on him is just my projecting my failure to meet society's ideals or some psychological shit like that."

Yori's gaze softened as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug, "Oh, Yuuki. You're perfect the way you are. I know you don't think you're beautiful, but you are. And Yuuki, I know that you and I aren't exactly popular, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you have a good heart and you're gorgeous, and someday, somebody will realize it and love you for it. There's somebody out there for everybody."

Yuuki's gaze focused on her best friend for a moment and then she suddenly pulled the other girl into a tight hug, "Oh, Yori, you're the best friend ever! I can't believe I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. You are magnificent! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the bestest!"

"Bestest?" questioned Yori, her eyebrow raised.

"Bestest," repeated Yuuki, a smile on her face.

Yori shook her head at her friend's foolishness, "Come on, 'bestest' friend. We're going to be late to class."

The two girls quickly cleaned up the mess from their breakfast and headed down to their homeroom. As the two friends took their seats, Yuuki noticed Kaname and Sara giving off a decidedly couple vibe and although Yuuki had given up her crush on Kaname, the brown-haired girl couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. She thought she had felt a special connection to Kaname when he and she were talking in the library. Had she made that up?

"Come on, Yuuki. Let's go and grab some seats for Zero and the others," Yori suggested, noticing Yuuki's distraught expression. Yuuki followed her friend's lead and they sat down in their seats. Yori, trying to distract her friend, began a discussion of some new movies coming out and succeeded in distracting her best friend. They were still talking about movies with Takuma Ichijou came up to sit with them.

"Good morning, you two. What's got both of you so wrapped up in conversation?"

"Good morning to you too, Takuma," replied Yuuki with a smile, "You're here just in time to take my side. I was just telling Yori here that we should go see Despicable Me 2 rather than Man of Steel. Come on, you have to agree with me here, Takuma. Think of the minions."

The class president thought about it for a while, "Well, I do love the minions, but Superman is an icon, Yuuki. An icon." Yuuki looked as if all hope was lost, but Takuma continued on, "I'm a bit worried that this new movie will be just as bad as the previous Superman movies, though. No one loves a hero whose only weakness is a rock. But then again, I'm kind of worried that Despicable Me isn't going to measure up with the first one."

Yuuki groaned, "Takuma, you have to think of the minions. Come on. Even if all else fails, you know that the minions will do something hilarious. Take my side. You know you want to."

The emerald-eyed boy thought about it, "That is true. Very well, I will take your side. You two should go see Despicable Me."

Yori shook her head, "You two can go see the minions. I am going to see Henry Cavill play an American icon," she stated.

Ichijou looked down at Yuuki, "What do you think, Yuuki? Do you mind going to the movies with me to see Despicable Me 2?"

"Mind?" asked Yuuki incredulously, "Of course, I don't mind. Let's go this weekend. I'm can't wait to see this movie!"

"So, it's a date then?" asked Ichijou hesitantly.

Yuuki looked at the handsome boy in front of her for a while and then nodded, "You have yourself a date, Mr. Ichijou."

A large grin covered the blond-haired boy's face. "Excellent! I'll pick you up on Sunday around twelve, then?"

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait."

**xxx**

**So, did you like it? Tell me what you thought. I know that Yume seems pretty scarce right now, but just wait. Things are happening, I promise. On a random side note, I have discovered Pinterest, and that is a BIG reason why for the no updates (also Doctor Who). Yeah, Pinterest. I devote a lot of time to it. Anyway, if I'm taking too long to update, feel free to PM me or whatever and scream at me to start working again. You can also PM me if you have any ideas that you would like in the chapter. I can't promise I'll use them, but I'll definitely take it into consideration. Thanks again, you guys. See you soon (hopefully)!**


End file.
